Magus among Wizards
by Happy Korokoro
Summary: The Dursleys took a flight to Japan, intending to abandon their unwanted niece there. But of course, they are met with Karma as the city they intend to abandon her to, is engulfed in a fire with her the only one unharmed. A boy found himself a new reason to live upon finding her and a man who lost everything has another reason to continue on living with these two lives he saved.
1. Chapter 1

Sibling Complexes

For Emiya Shiro...

There's one reason for him to keep on living.

His baby adoptive sister Himeko.

Because in the fire, out of the people he could not save from the flames, she, the baby, was the only one he could save and protect until he himself broke down, but he kept shielding her with his body. Next thing he knew, they are adopted by the man who found them, Emiya Kiritsugu.

He adopted them both because he would not let the baby go, according to the doctors.

When asked way, he told the adults, 'She was the only one I could save. Everyone else melted in front of my eyes and after that, its my turn to melt like they did...I thought we're both gonna die and melt together too when I couldn't stay awake anymore. I thought...the baby shouldn't die alone so I thought I should die with her so she's not lonely.'

The doctors were visibly disturbed by his words.

They blamed his broken words on the trauma of the fire, and how people burned to death in front of him he described as 'melting' somehow. Both kids were lucky where hundreds had no such luck.

Their savior offered to adopt them both. Since the boy lost his memories, Emiya Kiritsugu named them both. He is Shiro, and the girl is Himeko.

See, their new father is a Magus, a person who can do magic.

'You can do magic, jii-san?' Shiro asked Kiritsugu in amazement.

'Yeah. When I found you and your sister, she too, is magical because when I found you, a barrier coming from her was protecting you from the flames.' said Kiritsugu with a fond smile. 'You two are destined to meet.'

'Can I do magic too?'

'You can but the path of a magic user is perilous. To have magic is to walk with death every day.' said Kiritsugu with a sad smile.

'Teach me jiisan! That way I can protect Himeko until I can teach her someday!' Shiro piped up.

'Its hard work and painful! You sure?'

'I'm sure! I'm gonna protect Himeko until she gets married someday!' Shiro chimed in determination.

For Kiritsugu, that was at least, a reasonable reason and its dedication when he saw one and thus, fate changed for his entire existence as a result.

'Alright. But I'm very strict.' Kiritsugu warned him good-naturedly.

'Hai!'

And so, Kiritsugu started their lessons together with Magic Circuits...after removing Avalon from Shiro once he fully-healed as Kiritsugu abandoned his idea of crushing Shiro's hopes by leaving it inside him, effectively changing his Origin and Element that would make him an inept magus if the boy has stupid ideas. But since Shiro only wishes to protect Himeko, the only one he could save, he took it off before Avalon began doing the damage he intended.

'You're lucky you're a kid because its easier to start training as a kid.' Kiritsugu told him. 'I'm guessing you're around 6-7-ish, ages Magi start training.' he said. 'You have 27 Circuits which is fairly good for a human who just gained some. But when humans awaken to Magic Circuits, its usually very few in number and of feeble quality yet you have a very average number and average quality you're lucky. Himeko on the other hand seems to be from a very old bloodline because her numbers and quality are high. She has 80 Magic Circuits of A-Class, meaning, her family must be around for more than 500 centuries.' Kiritsugu noted. 'A Magus Lineage practices Blood Thickening by marrying partners with high amount of circuits so that the child born would have plenty, but always one circuit more than the parents. Makes me wonder who Himeko is but nobody came forward to find and claim her from us.'

'...'

And so, for five years, Kiritsugu trained Shiro every after school as during the day, Shiro can train his magic circuits while Kiritsugu is on the lookout for the Tohsakas and the Matous.

The Emiyas got information that Tohsaka Rin is orphaned, Tohsaka Sakura is adopted into the Matou as the Matou child has no circuits and Zouken went missing. So now the family head, is Matou Byakuya. Tohsaka Rin is under the Guardianship of his most dangerous rival, Kotomine Kirei and Kiritsugu pitied the girl, thinking she'll grow up as twisted as her guardian is.

Then again, he's no better, but at least, he tries hard to be a good father to his new fledglings. He wasn't a good magus as being a good magus means exposing children to cruelty at a young age by cruel upbringing as a magus. So he just taught Shiro spells. Spells he knew that made him who he is as the Magus Killer. But when he was ten, old enough to be left alone, Kiritsugu would go on trips, ordering Shiro to do physical training while he's gone as Magi should also be strong in body to last long in fights. Himeko is now three years old, can walk and her ability to talk is limited as expected for a child her age...and she started training after their fifth New Year's Eve as a family.

But Kiritsugu started to get dangerously ill a year after...and by the time Shiro is twelve and Himeko five-and-half, he passed away, orphaning both kids twice, leaving them his fortune and belongings, and their house, further motivating Shiro to be a good family man as Himeko's only family left. He got more overprotective than ever with a good reason.

Kiritsugu told him all about Magi.

And Himeko has great potential yet the two foster siblings have no powerful guardian to protect them, and there's two families in Fuyuki. The Tohsaka and the Matou. So she will NOT start Kindergarten and is to be home-tutored by the Fujimuras while she trains her Magic Circuits at the same time. The only time she'll start going to grade school is when she's 7 wherein by then, her circuits are almost done in training she can practice basic spells now. At an age when she is now somebody's 'claimed apprentice' so she would be safe and 'hands-off'.

Shiro also did some research.

His sister possessed a Bounded Field cast by someone Kiritsugu presumed was family. A strange field that doesn't allow anything it considers 'bad' to even get close to her. He once held one of his precious bullets above her and dropped it on her, and the bullet bounced away off an invisible force. However someone or something more powerful can shatter it and they would rather not chance that. And the barrier once extended to Shiro in the hellish flames years ago. Kiritsugu never figured it out how it works, so he gave up and would rather focus on 'what can be done' not on 'what they can't do'. Himeko's element was Wind, while he was Earth.

He researched on what they can and can't do. But Kiritsugu would say, 'We live in modern times while the arrogant magi doesn't even know what a TV or a radio is. Think modern Shiro. I used guns more than my magic. Being modern and up-to-date with the times saved my life more times than tradition did. It will help you and your sister live longer for sure.' since Shiro cannot use firearms, he focused on martial arts, fencing, and later, archery while basing his magic based on his abilities, and making home life more luxurious than it seems. For Himeko whose body is still frail and still training, she favors the traditional way of shooting spells while running around in evasive maneuvers and being elementally-wind, she could do many things she could think of, based on knowledge off of comic books of all things. But hey, it helps. Why would Shiro complain?

The things the siblings have in common that the Fujimuras noted is that they are very close to each other more than how close actual blood siblings are in most families, and highly protective/defensive of one another. Both siblings are also incredibly good cooks and good with chores that Fujimura Taiga is only their legal guardian on paper when they're perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. That, and Himeko is taken home by either Shiro or Raiga's subordinates, as she learns martial arts with the other yakuza until Shiro comes home from club with his friend Sakura. She began coming over in Middle School and she's from the Matou House. However, Sakura wasn't a practicing magus despite her well-trained circuits. Her body is soft and frail making them wonder what the hell were the Matous thinking, wasting her potential but at least she was no threat to them. But come when Sakura was 14, she quit school for a year because she got severely sick.

After that, she could no longer come home with her father who always takes her home.

Shiro figured that since she got sick, her family is a bit stricter.

But Himeko didn't care because their house is theirs again.

They lived a pretty isolated life. Sure they have friends in school, but Sakura was the only 'friend' allowed in the house.

Because she and her brother are Magi. Her brother being the more-seasoned one while she, in training.

How can they practice with people in the way? When Taiga was over, all they could do was train their Circuits and martial arts after cooking dinner because for two hours afterward, she watches TV while eating homemade senbei crackers before leaving.

'Nee nee oniichan,' Himeko asked one day around January. 'When will Taiga stop coming over~its hard to train in magic when she's around in weekdays.' she complained. 'Can't we do something?'

'As much as I want to, its her job because grandpa asks if she did her job.' Shiro sighed as in the backyard, they're training their magic spells and techniques. 'That, and we're apparently preparation training for her future responsibilities as a wife.'

'What responsibilities?' Himeko drawled, dripping her question in thick sarcasm with an expression to match. ' _Who_ does the chores and cooking while she watches TV while snacking?'

'Well...grandpa doesn't know that.' Shiro snickered. 'Oh well, he'll know the truth years later and we can say karma bites back.'

'Hmph, I suppose so.' Himeko snorted. 'But its still annoying. Progress is slower at this rate.' Shiro inwardly rolled his eyes and mussed up her hair.

Between them both, while he was the protective doting brother who lets things happen naturally, she was the serious one, more worried about their training as Magi because of 'time wasted'. While school is a necessary time spending to her, having to waste two hours in waiting for their guardian to leave when a lot could have been done in those two hours. Such as more percentage increases in mastering a spell or technique! So yes, she wasn't too happy with Taiga around when at 17, Shiro could have fully-mastered his abilities by now and become a fully-realized magus, master of his abilities. but alas, Taiga wastes their time that Shiro would be a fully-fledged magus by the time he graduates college and _that's way late_ so yes, little sister is one unhappy camper.

That, and she is worried for their future as civilian magic users. Sure they want nothing to do with Magi but they wanted to be the best they can be incase they encounter no-good magi.

Magi who would be after her for her potential if they scan her.

If not as an experiment in their lab which is a BAD THING, as a wife for their son which depends...and Shiro took to learning the art of being a Magus Killer to protect her from such louts so she studied magic to aid and support him but she's no slouch as a fighter either.

She's not training with the yakuza for nothing!

That, while Shiro is the doting overprotective sis-con...the kind who is her mentor and protector and paranoid of their surroundings...

She's a bro-con...with dangerous feelings to match.

For her, since their father's death, Shiro is her whole world since he gave her everything(nothing materialistic but his time, familial love and affection) that in turn she does the same. Even cuddling with him on the couch on their off-times while watching TV together.

For the girl, nothing else matters.

Everyone around them are normal humans, and their fellow magic users dangerous to them. They're isolated and all alone.

But one day...

Their life changed...and not in a good way...


	2. Masters?

Masters?

In Britain, ten years ago...

In which Marge Dursley received news from the Japanese British Embassy that her brother and her sister-in-law died in Japan due to a fire that engulfed half the city that killed hundreds of people and they found out that the Dursleys went to Fuyuki based on Vernon's credit cards. So now she has their young son Dudley in her custody and she received the couple's insurance money which was a great help since she's now raising a child, but she had to hire a nanny as she has zero experience in raising human babies for at least, until Dudley no longer needs diapers.

Because Marge is a dog trainer, she also demands absolute obedience and discipline that ironically, Dudley turned out well in her house than he would have been had he lived with his parents who would spoil him rotten. Sadly, he didn't escape growing obese due to Marge's choice of food in the pantry...and Albus Dumbledore on the other hand, was frantic as the wards on the Dursley home collapsed and the family AND Rosette Potter nowhere to be found.

Five years after that, she vanished off of the Ministry's Improper Use of Magic Office's Underage Radar that the only way to confirm she's still alive, is the Potter Accounts are still active in Gringotts. However, the Goblins had ways of getting information on their charges faster than the Ministry can do, and subsequently dropped him as her Magical Guardian because their files magically updates and someone else is her Magical Guardian now and they're certainly not telling because of Client Confidentiality Laws and booted him out. So the Order of the Phoenix's mission now, is to find Rosette Potter, the only clue being she has black hair, Lily's eyes and a bolt-shaped scar on her forehead.

The reason she vanished, is because her magical energy signature changed because she is trained as a Magus, not as a witch and wizard. By awakening and training at an early age, she is more powerful than her peers who are still at home, unable to use magic, but can learn spells from books. And because her magical signature changed, it was unrecognizable by the system as a result but her power output registered her magically as 'adult' as well.

In Gringotts' Files, Rosette's Magical Guardian changed from Albus Dumbledore(with his many titles included and reason why he was dropped) to Kiritsugu Emiya(his title included that the Goblins took VERY SERIOUSLY as unlike Wizards they're not ignorant, later labelled 'deceased'), and the name changed to Shiro Emiya(the word read 'still a student but of adult age') as of a few months back.

The goblins tracked down the nationality and their client, and found them living happily together and a magical family at that. Shiro never knew as he was a child at the time, but the goblins DID approach Kiritsugu when Rosette was three years old, and without being seen by the children. Kiritsugu is the only one who knew of his daughter's lineage thus.

One day in February when its still winter...

'...Valentine's Day is coming again...' Himeko smiled with a cat smile.

She makes chocolates for Shiro without fail.

But to her annoyance, her male friends in school clearly who have crushes on her just kept throwing her those pitiful puppy-dog eyes, asking her for her chocolates...making her wish she did NOT show off in Cooking Classes...that, and she was considered 'very pretty' in school.

She assumed its probably because she's got foreign looks. She's not really asian, she's a westerner whose family died in the fire a decade ago, Shiro found her and Kiritsugu found them. So these kids must have thought she's 'one pretty asian' because she has black hair, very fair skin, and vivid-green eyes.

It does not help that everything she and her brother eats, are magically nutritionally reinforced, so they're the healthiest teens in the city.

Due to the fact she's stronger, she's the one who maximizes all the groceries and Shiro handles the taste. He's much better in magical cooking control finesse, a perk of having a controllable magical power while she who has power in spades, had to make her own style of magical cooking and not mess up. And she has yet to succeed so her job was maximizing the food...while she insisted on cooking Taiga's with foodstuff that wasn't maximized while following Shiro's recipe to make it taste the same so there's labels in the pantry.

The rice containers have a separate naming. One named 'Taiga' and one named 'Family'.

Himeko has a vindictive streak on freeloaders and the last thing she wanted, is a healthy freeloader. So instead of the good stuff Shiro cooks for them(veggies, seafood, tofu, chicken), she cooks dishes that are meaty and fatty but sooo delicious that she convinced Taiga to eat(because of the flavor) because she once said with a smile,

'Well you need plenty of energy standing all day and talking in school after all! Wasn't it you who said that?'

But Taiga ended up gaining weight that she freaked out, began doing exercise, got hungrier and ate more still, a vicious cycle that she gained thirty pounds her clothes no longer fit she took to wearing jumpsuits until she was advised to eat less by colleagues of what she usually eats, and more of healthy stuff...that in order to lose weight, Taiga was willing to eat normal portions normal people eat, thus saving them on groceries because WHO exactly brings home huge grocery loads just to fill her up?

The only ones who actually eat a lot(but healthy) are the siblings because they practice martial arts and magic.

To this day, Taiga exercises a lot and eating 'normally'. Well, progress takes time!

Shiro knew his sister has ways of revenge without implicating her and they finally saved money on grocery bills.

So now, she's making chocolate for Valentine's Day and she ALWAYS skips school on February 13 to be on time for Valentine's Day.

Her brother's is usually the most artsiest one and the most delicious...but so artsy no top confectioner can make it because magic has a hand in it. But they can try to replicate the taste, at least.

And so...for her male friends, she made a 'friendly' chocolate. One with smileys while the heart one is reserved for her brother only.

But on Valentine's Day...

Something happened.

An event she or her brother never knew of.

xxx

Homurahara Gakuen...

Emiya Shiro is in the Archery Club as a senpai trainer to the Freshmen newcomers while the captain Matsuzaki Ayako focuses on everyone else.

He was its star member anyway, the only time he misses the very centerpoint of the Bull's Eye is _when he wants to_.

In school, he was famous for many things. His reputation in the Archery Club as 'Hawk's Eye Emiya', 'Mr. Fix It' because his friend who's also the president of the Student Council Ryuudou Issei goes to him to save school funds, his good looks and slender but very pronounced muscular body because someone somehow saw a photo of him in the men's locker rooms, clearly a stolen shot and soon, everyone in the school knows how ripped he is that he has many female and male admirers who kept asking him for pointers. He's also one hell of a cook as their English Teacher could attest to as she is his Legal Guardian until he turns 18. Then since Shiro has to be 25 to be anyone's Guardian, she would be his little sister's.

However, there's one thing his best friend knows that nobody doesn't(but Issei doesn't know they're magic).

Shiro is a family man with a very cute little sister at home who Issei met once and saw a side of Shiro nobody knows in school, and they're very close...considering what their life a decade ago is like only Issei knew.

His best friend has seen hell on earth, lost his family, home and his memories that he technically 'died' and was living his second life as 'Emiya Shiro' and who he used to be died in the fire while protecting an infant Himeko who lost her family in the fire. So Issei tends to visit sometimes to check on the siblings, stays for thirty minutes and leaves.

And unlike the dense teacher, both older boys know that Himeko really doesn't like their English Teacher and Shiro told him why in hushed whispers and she was the one who made Taiga overweight as subtle revenge. The sister is a just-as-killer-cook as her brother so the delicious but 'dangerous' foods she makes, are utterly irresistible.

But she doesn't mind Issei as a guest because he knows how to be 'a proper guest' and gifts his family with Wagashi as thanks for looking after her brother in school.

Really cute, moe...

But scary.

Her smile alone when they talk about their english teacher sent chills down his spine.

xxx

To Tohsaka Rin...and Matou Sakura...

For them, this is serious business.

To the public, they're both wealthy, high-class beautiful girls who live in mansions.

However, unknown to the public eye, they're both magical girls.

Raised from a young age like any magical family.

What's different was the upbringing.

Rin lived with and trained under a twisted priest(who drives her nuts and tests her temper by exasperating her) who happens to be her Magical Legal Guardian as per her father's will, and he messed up the family estate from poor handling to the point that the only thing she has now, were her family's Magical Patents from Clock Tower that she gets as her income being the Second Owner of Fuyuki. And since the quality is lower compared to the land the Aozakis owned, the pay she gets is lower. The only time it increases is when its time for the Holy Grail Wars because as its her job to make sure the secrecy of magic is kept secret, its the Einzberns who pay for the damages caused-thankfully.

She studied many arts of magic after learning magical elementary subjects. Her family Jewelcraft, Healing, Bounded Fields, Elemental Magic, Alchemy, Summoning, learning Martial Arts and training her body due to her family founder's beliefs. Not only that, she also has to study English and German. Training was cold and cruel because she has to be the best as her duty as the next Tohsaka Head, she can't do any less or shame her name. She also has to deal with paperwork and bureaucracy, and under several pressures as one, she's unmarried with NO child. The only one left and the Tohsaka is in danger of extinction. Due to family funds, she could not afford purchasing an artifact even if she had a Saber in mind to her despair, so she has to do Open Summoning and hope for a random draw instead.

Sakura who was given to the Matous lived under a cruel upbringing however. Training may as well be 'torture' but since Zouken was missing for years, the only worms within her was the ones responsible for her drastic genetic alterations.

Normally, the Matou Bloodline gets a type of worm species crafted by the sadistic, pervertedly-cruel family head, Matou Zouken.

For a child of the Matou, they get the 'Matou Crest Worms'. Worms that possess magical knowledge like Magic Crests do. However, for a male, they eat part of their spine and brain. For a female, they feed on carnal impulses. When the worms are hungry, they forcefully make the female horny to feed on carnal impulse-laced mana, and eat the uterus. But since Zouken wants heirs, he has to control the worms in female family magi. And being infested means Zouken has leverage over their lives.

But for adoptive children, they are given a brand of worms that alter their very DNA and magical potential to become a Matou member before given the Crest Worms. These worms then merge with her body and feed only on her mana occasionally so there are periods when she is drained and weak.

Since Zouken was missing, Sakura has great reprieve regarding that at least, as her adoptive father did not subject her to the Crest Worms as without Zouken, her most important assets will be devoured. So Sakura learned magic the way magi do. By formal lecture and training but no physical training. And when she gets horny starting when she started menstruating, her worms needed its true diet, her carnal impulses. Her adoptive father who has no worms unlike his brother thus started to sexually arouse her with his hands, stimulating her arousal with his fingers in between her folds, and using his fingers to penetrate her.

Only when she was fourteen did he start having actual sex with her. Shinji was forbidden to as he doesn't have magic, therefore forbidden to sexually touch Sakura in fear of angering Zouken when he returns, and he finds yet another useless child in the family and Byakuya, just can't bring himself to have the memory that an innocent baby will be tossed to its death in the worm pit just for having no circuits.

However, the fact remains that Sakura is a beautiful girl and like any man, are tempted to touch her. But Byakuya or Shinji never considered her family. Just as a woman in the house. But Byakuya's woman. Sakura only refers to them by title due to adoption but she never sees them in a familial manner either. So she's now Byakuya's concubine and her role in the house is being a Housekeeper, and her foster father's sex slave. Shinji out of frustration had to release his urges elsewhere, or orders Sakura to bring him a woman home. for him to mess with since he can't touch her.

But Sakura just makes him forget than obey that order with Mental Alteration when he turns his back from her.

She would rather be the only female to suffer and NOT involve innocents in this twisted family's affairs.

However, something bore fruit from her nighttime activity with her father that her fortune finally changed. She got pregnant and was pulled from school on the guise of having a cancer and looking for a doctor abroad capable of treatment and they were nervous for a damn good reason...until the baby is born.

She has a son who has 40 Magic Circuits like herself to Byakuya's delight and Shinji's fury because the baby would be heir. Byakuya named the boy Nozomu because the child is the hope of the dying Matou clan and Sakura knew she has to protect her child. Neither she nor Byakuya wanted this child subject to the worms, so they locked the worm pit and she added copious Bounded Fields to be sure. Byakuya hoped that by having children with Sakura, the disgusting practice of worms will be put to an end. And because her paternal DNA is now a Matou as Zouken wanted to keep her maternal Zenjou blood, Byakuya's seed has been magically maximized and when the baby formed, his child's magical pedigree is maximized through his father's 'maximized seed' thus his forty circuits are of better quality than his mother's.

However, the Grail War is coming so Sakura is pulled out of school...permanently since her pregnancy that she's now a full-time mother while still a practicing magus.

While Zouken is away, Byakuya hopes for Sakura to sire another child while Byakuya will be the Master, and they'll choose the Rider Class as Zouken anticipated that due to what happened a decade ago, the war will start again in ten years and prepared an Artifact in advance so even Byakuya can wield a Servant, and he sent Sakura and Nozomu to an undisclosed location to protect them while he and Shinji remained home for the war...to the boy's horror.

Thus, Sakura who is pregnant again, knew that should her father/lover and brother die, she and her children will be free forever. And since she now owns everything the Matou owns should they die and Zouken STILL missing, she has access to vast resources...and her stay in the Ryougis is normal and peaceful...and Ryougi Shiki has the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception she paid her to kill all worms in her body, and paid Touko, Shiki's former employer to clean up her body after giving birth to her second child, yet another boy whom she named Kouhei, literally meaning 'justice'.

That was, after telling them her tale.

Her tale horrified the Ryougi Family that Touko can agree that if the Matous die and Zouken remains missing, the poor teenage mother would be forever free.

But upon killing the worms and their removal from her body, what they did NOT expect is that Sakura's DNA alterations to Matou are lost, and she is reverting back to her Tohsaka lineage but the process was such that Touko had to pull all stops to keep her alive. Apparently as long as she has the worms, she is a Matou. Without them, she's back to normal.

Sakura cried loudly upon learning that when she woke, while laughing joyfully that she's free, and her babies are free. Without the worms, Zouken can never track her down if he ever shows up again and she could give her sons a happy childhood and future.

She resumed going to school through an online course, being a full-time mother and with the Ryougis being a yakuza family, she was able to fib that she's 'too ill to go to school', changed her family name kanji to be double-sure. Written as 'true sword' for 'Matou' and Sakura was rewritten as 'to tear silk'.

Her future never looked so bright, compared to eleven years ago.

She started to be happy again and Mikiya offered Sakura sanctuary in his family until her children are old enough to be able to defend themselves, and Touko left Sakura books on magic she no longer needs before the woman left as staying too long in one place for the immortal woman will attract attention. So Sakura lived in a different wing of the Ryougi Estate lent to her and her sons for free. Her future after attending college when her children are old enough to be left alone, was that she began working for a company as an Office Lady despite being incredibly wealthy herself.

She however, is unaware that she's also sharing a house with the human embodiment of Akasha, the very thing Magi are pursuing.

xxx

Back to present time, Valentine's Day...

Himeko is on the way home from school when she felt a magical presence...towards the temple.

She ran towards it...to find a woman dressed like a fortune-teller, but clearly a dying magus...no...spirit?

She gulped.

'You over there...' the woman spoke, making Himeko squeak. 'I will not harm you if you have no malice towards me. And I'll never harm a child anyway.'

'U-uhm...OK...I think?' Himeko croaked out feebly. 'And is there a fight between magi lately? I better warn my brother so we'll both stay home today and not come out.' she shuddered. 'We want nothing to do with magi affairs. We're just spellcasters.'

'I see...magi who do not follow the ways of the magi but just learn magic eh?' the woman chuckled weakly. 'Yes, there is a fight but it has yet to start...because two spots are not taken yet. There are supposed to be seven. Seven Masters who are Magi, and we Servants.'

'Oh...but if you're here in this state and yet to be rescued by your Master,' said Himeko with a frown as she gave the woman a good amount of magical energy, '-that means someone broke the rules...well...papa did say Magi play dirty and people brother and I should never associate with because their world is dirty and bloody.'

For Caster, this girl is very powerful even if she's not fully-trained yet. More powerful than her old master at least. Her magical energy was enough to strengthen her but it doesn't change the fact that without a Master who is her anchor to this world by supplying her with mana, she would fade away after two days. Today was the second day if not for this girl who refilled her mana supply out of good will so she has another two days before fading again.

'Well, good luck in your war miss.' said Himeko as she vanished.

'...that girl would have been an ideal Master.' Caster sighed. But without a will to fight, the Grail will not give out Command Spells to her or her brother who despise magi with good reason. After all, she has seen what magi in the present era are like. Despicable. Her old master even has captive children, and committed countless, pointless cruel deaths(the poor children liquefied in containers) for so little gain. Why in her era, Magi weren't like that.

For now, she has to find an ideal master, fast.

She found one in a dying woman whose arm was severed and suffering blood loss. She cannot be picky anymore as she has her own wish.

Apparently, Lancer was stolen from her by the Church.

xxx

In Homurahara Gakuen Archery club, a foreign-looking little girl came in and dragged her brother out, much to several question marks on many heads.

'What?!'

Came Shiro's shocked outburst as in Homurahara Gakuen, Himeko arrived in secret using magic, and took to talking to him in private.

'A fight between Magi? Something about Seven Masters paired up with spirit familiars called Servants?' Shiro choked out. There will be a fight between Magi in their city?!

'Yeah. I met a dying spirit at the bottom of the temple steps on the way home.' said Himeko. 'I asked and that's what I got...so, let's go home and lock up, please?' Himeko pleaded nervously with Shiro who gulped.

'Got it. I'll fib an excuse to Ayako.' Shiro nodded as he went back to the club. 'Ayako, our Circuit Breaker's gone nuts and my sister's scared, so I'm going home early before the house goes up in smoke! I'll handle the repair dude!' he hollered, grabbing his bag and running out, nearly tripping as he ran out.

'OK!' Ayako agreed to let him go. 'Wait...Emiya has a sister?' Ayako wondered aloud. 'I'll go ask Issei.'

xxx

'Ah, Himeko-chan came to school because their Circuit Breaker showed damage and let loose some sparks if Emiya said 'gone nuts'?' Issei mused thoughtfully. 'Himeko-chan is his adoptive little sister, ten years old this year.' he told Ayako. 'She'll be eleven in a few days and Emiya, eighteen. They have a shared birthday.'

'The same birthday?' Ayako blinked.

'Yeah. In a few days, its the anniversary of the Fuyuki Fire.' said Issei grimly. 'They're _the only survivors of that day_.' Ayako gulped. 'Himeko was a baby at the time amidst those hellish flames...and Emiya lost his family and memories out of trauma while protecting the baby he found. He technically died that day since he lost all his memories while focusing on protecting the baby, the only one he could save when others died before his eyes. The boy he was once before is dead. He is now the Emiya Shiro we know today. Both are adopted by their adoptive father who took them in when he found them since Himeko is clearly a foreigner's child by her looks. Its a grim subject. Because of that day, their birthday is anniversary day.'

'Awww shucks...' Ayako grimaced. 'That's nasty.' she said, scratching her head. 'Yet he can be cheerful everyday with a smile...'

'Well, Himeko-chan is his only reason to live because she was the only one he could save.' Issei smiled sadly. 'He dotes on her and overprotective I pity the boy who wants to court her one day.' he snorted. 'Those siblings are very close, even more so when their dad died five years ago.'

xxx

At the Grocery Stores...

Shiro and Himeko did shopping. Enough rice to last a month, and foodstuff that they took a taxi ride home, and effectively put Taiga under mind control when she came, so its just them in the house for many days.

'There, security all done!'

They also reinforced their Bounded Fields that prevented all forms of unwanted entry and espionage attempts and set up a security system.

xxx

For Archer who repeated the Fifth Grail War several times...

He waited boredly.

Yeah, he fought Lancer that night, but...Emiya Shiro never came out to be killed and saved by Rin...

The heck is going on?

Tonight was the night he was supposed to summon Saber too in a panic...but when that never happened, Archer checked his old house.

To his disbelief, this Emiya Shiro is living with a young girl, training in magic together in the backyard and clearly no clue about the war since they didn't even prepare to summon...

"So in this parallel world, I have either a student or sister?" he thought, dumbstruck. Moreover, this version of him is a properly-educated Magus. Not the inept one he's known himself for years.

But he wondered...

What made Kiritsugu decide to train him properly?

"I gotta investigate."

xxx

In Einzbern Castle...

'Settlement complete.' Illyasviel von Einzbern mused, satisfied as the Homunculus maids settled their luggage and wares. 'Now then, visiting the Supervisor comes last...ah, I'm disappointed.' she sighed with a pout. 'I didn't get to see him or that younger one today...but they definitely will die by my hand, I swear it.'

She then smiled darkly.


	3. Unavoidable Fate

Unavoidable Fate

Emiya Residence...

'We'll be safe as long as we stay here for now.' said Shiro. 'But still, barricading ourselves for a month in here is a bit much...'

'Well, rather than get involved.' said Himeko wryly.

'I suppose...but we have midterm exams in three days incase you've forgotten...you have midterms too!' Shiro reminded as Himeko choked. 'Have you studied?'

'Of course I did!' Himeko sputtered defensively. 'I hate math and we bugged Issei to tutor me in math, remember?!'

'Oh yah, you gave him a nice platter of wagashi takeout after a big Shojin dinner as thanks...' Shiro chuckled. 'I'm no good in math either...' he said sheepishly. 'Issei said he'd gladly do us favors in return for your sweets.'

'Heee...'

'But let's not take advantage of him too much. It takes him three hours to go home after all.' Shiro reminded her as Himeko looked thoughtful.

'Yeah, he does live in a temple on a considerable slope in the mountains...crazy monks.' she said with a sigh. 'And if he's a student, surely he can live in an apartment?! A small 1LDK room just for one person costs only about 60 grand or something!' she pointed out. 'Its not much!' she said with a scoff.

'Well, monks are all about discipline and frugality, there's no way you can convince Issei who's a dead-set monk to splurge on something that wasn't as pricy as a school tuition fee.' said Shiro wryly. 'As a kid, I remember him bald, dressed in a monk outfit and asking for alms as practice! Good thing nobody remembers a bald Issei.' he said as he had an imagine spot. 'Then again his straw hat hid half his face when he nods down a little...anyway, let's study for our other problem subjects.'

'OK...' and they took out their subject books.

In a Japanese High School, the subjects for freshmen are Japanese, Contemporary Society, Math, Science, English, PE, Health, Music(or Calligraphy). But in Second Year onward, they are to choose a Major. A Literature or Science Major. Being a Magus, Shiro chose a Science Major to be a better Magus as to be a magus, you must be very scientific, clinical and logical to create new spells and techniques.

Shiro is a sophomore high schooler whose subjects are Japanese, English, Japanese History, Algebra, Basic Mathematical Analysis, Physics, Chemistry, PE, Health, and Fine Arts.

As for Himeko, hers wasn't so hard. For an Elementary Schooler in Grade 4, her subjects are Japanese, Math, Science, Social Studies, Music, Art, and PE. And since she was young, they studied English under their father and both siblings talk like native westerners but needed to go take actual English classes as Kiritsugu only learned how to read, write and speak, he didn't bother with learning about verbs, adverbs, adjectives, sentence and phrases, pronouns, and other stuff usually learned in an English Class. They also learned to write in Runic Alphabet to keep their knowledge hidden from humans.

But the only things on an actual paper test, will be the language subjects, Math, Science, History and Social Studies. Music Class is often graded by Performance one by one in front of class. PE is also a Practical Exam and Art is just an optional elective along with Calligraphy. So yes, the two siblings are reviewing their notes and resumed a normal life.

On the other hand, Illya was watching over her little sister in Elementary School, invisible.

Granted, she's 18 years old but she physically appears around the physiological appearance of a ten years old kid, just like Himeko.

'So that's my little sister.' Illya mused as she Reinforced her eyes to see what her sister is doing.

A Science Test.

On her table is a questionnaire booklet and an answer sheet.

Because Illya, being a Homunculus has all knowledge programmed into her since she's in her mother's womb, all she has to do is put it to practice. She even knows all the world's languages. 'An exam huh? I never had such a thing. It was training my craft to mastery performance since I was young since I already have knowledge since I was born.' she chuckled. 'Must be rough studying and training for humans, huh? Let's go see big brother next.' and she left for Homurahara Gakuen to see what her brother is doing.

Also an exam. When Illya checked, its something Magi don't know. Social Studies. '...what's that?' she blinked, not really understanding her brother's test.

According to intel, her estranged father trained only her brother before his death as at the time, Himeko was too young.

But still, Shiro is NOT a master! He has no Command Spell!

Could it be because they don't know what's going on? Didn't their father tell them _anything_?!

Or maybe he didn't know too that the War will start a decade later since their time?

'OK, Kiritsugu didn't teach them much, they're not even participants and instead worrying about exams, how is my revenge going to be satisfactory at this rate since they're not even capable of fighting back?!' the blonde homunculus fumed. 'The only thing magus-like about them is the strong Bounded Field on their property I can't peek into! Nobody told me about thiiiis!' she cried angrily, stomping in petulant childishness. 'Those informants are sooo dead! I'm phoning home and get them punished!' and she stomped away angrily.

Behind her invisible, was Archer watching her with a deadpan expression.

Well, he knows things she doesn't before the siblings put up the field for their safety and Himeko is the more powerful of the pair as Archer being once Emiya Shiro knows his abilities and limits.

One: they're trained magi and clearly capable fighters.

Two: they're not masters since they don't know about the war and they don't even have a reason to fight.

Three: they practice every day but their skill level unknown. The only thing he knows about them is they can do martial arts, Bounded Fields, Wind and Earth Elements, but none of their techniques. They were training on their basics for a faster, better output of spells. So if Shiro was Earth, how the hell did gazillions of Emiys Shiros end up with the Origin and Element of Sword? It baffled him.

But still, many anomalies have happened.

Since he and Rin have been together for four days now, in a shared dream, there are some changes.

Zouken has been missing for a decade now, and Sakura was pulled out of school, and Rin never saw her again. All Shinji told her is that Sakura is sick from Cancer.

Yeah, right.

How can Sakura who was afflicted with disgusting worms ever have cancer? Zouken would never allow that to happen so what truly happened to Sakura?

Archer gained knowledge from many of his past selves as a perk of being a Beast of Alaya. And this world is somehow different from near-infinite numbers of 'the usual'.

The second anomaly was Himeko herself. Who is she and how did she end up in Fuyuki, found by the Emiyas?

He felt that this all started with Himeko.

Instinct says so...even if the girl had been a baby at the time ten years ago as she is currently Grade 4 today.

Well, he'll just have to ask Rin who the other Masters are.

xxx

'Who the other Masters are?' Rin asked him. 'Well there's two from the Association with their backing. One's an Enforcer and the other is from a clan that's trying to make their name big through this war, the Galliasta Family, a family as old as mine but lackluster in the Magus Community's social status and prestige. They're also Alchemists but nothing compared to the Einzberns and the Istari. Then from the Matou its Matou Byakuya, Shinji's dad. Well, Zouken is still missing, but Byakuya is a magus of a dwindling clan. He was born with very few Magic Circuits, lower than twenty with feeble quality for someone who's from a five centuries old family. Its because they lost their spiritual foundation so its a magically-doomed family.' she sighed. 'Shinji's born a 'dud', so to speak...that Sakura being there is a necessity. Makes me wonder what she's doing now...Cancer, huh?' she mumbled. 'I can't even ask more since the contract between Zouken and my father forbids any interaction.'

Apparently, Archer thought, Rin bought that story. Not that she has a choice. The 'no interaction' rule is no doubt to prevent interference against what the old worm has in mind.

'Then there's the Enforcer Bazett Fraga McRemitz, a very high-class family through bloodline alone as they are blessed by the gods from ancient times. They're only four centuries younger than the Barthomeloi Family but they're neither famous or wealthy. They also avoided interacting with other magi but Bazett is the weird one in the family and became an Enforcer. The Fraga has a great wealth of Runic Knowledge nobody in the Association possesses and the family wields a noble phantasm given to them by the gods, Fragarach. But she went missing.'

'The Master from the Einzberns is a Homunculus, just like ten years ago.' said Rin. 'But unlike now, ten years ago, that one was paired up with the Magus Killer, Emiya Kiritsugu. The Homunculus was the public face while he worked in the shadows. Last time it was between him and Kirei, then that huge fire in Shinto happened with no winner and the Grail disappeared, that's why the war started too early.'

'Two more spots to go.' said Rin. 'The war can't really start.' she grumbled. 'How long are we gonna wait?!' she thought crossly. 'Or is the Association gonna send more people or what?!'

'Well its also a chance to study the opposition more and come up with something good.' Archer suggested. 'How about that?'

'As soon as Midterms is over!' Rin grimaced. 'But still it'll be a miracle if the exams end before the war starts...so I'll be phoning the fake priest tonight.'

xxx

After school...

Fuyuki Elementary...

"I hope I didn't do too bad in Math." Himeko thought while sweating buckets. "I did all I could in multiplication tables..." She memorized tables 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 9 and 10. She's still having difficulty remembering 6, 7 and 8 and Midterms is majority on Multiplication and little on Addition. Addition is very easy, Multiplication's making her head spin.

'Himeko-chan!' Himeko turned to see a boy run towards her, flustered.

'What is it, Kotaro?' Himeko asked her classmate.

'Uhm...can I ask you out on a date?' he asked shyly as Himeko sweatdropped. The war between Magi in town is still ongoing and he asks her for a date?'

'Eh? But maybe next month Kotaro. Niichan and I are busy with the house this month because of renovation and we take turns supervising.' said Himeko. 'When the house is done maybe we can go.' she said kindly as her classmate lit up.

'Really?! Next month?'

'Yep.' "Assuming you're still alive considering what these moral degenerates do..." Himeko thought morosely.

xxx

On the way home...

Himeko found a piece of paper containing a spell.

'...Tracing Projection. Tracing greatly differs from normal Projection in the fact that not only does it reproduce the shape and substance of an object, but also its entire history as well. Objects created with tracing are slightly inferior to the originals due to the fact that only so much information can be gathered by sight alone, and Noble Phantasms are degraded by an entire rank. Objects need to be seen directly in order to be traced. Due to the extra effort, it is possible to produce incredibly stable ordinary items that can remain in the world for hours after their creation. If the image of the projection is interrupted in any way, the item will be physically weak and shatter upon physical impact. It is also possible to apply Reinforcement to objects produced. There are seven steps:'

Himeko looked at the steps.

'...Niichan is better off with this. He's more into these types than me.' pocketing the paper, she ran off for home. She has no club, while Shiro has a club. So she starts dinner for themselves and with Taiga out of the way, their food supplies will last quite a long while.

She had studied and memorized the process so she tried it with a...kitchen knife. Upon doing the steps, she successfully produced a Knife. 'Yosh. It works easily for me...well, given my Sorcery Trait, I can do it too I guess...I thought only niichan can do it.' she beamed as she whipped out her cell phone and began texting.

xxx

Homurahara Gakuen, Club...

Shiro's phone beeped in his pockets while supervising the Freshmen into becoming good Archers. "Probably Hime." he thought as he read his mail. There are very few people in his contact list. His sister, Taiga, Issei and Ayako. Just. four. people.

 **Oniichan, some moron dropped a spell on the road in runic writing! I tried it out at home and it worked!**

The rest of the mail was about the process and how she thought it suits him more than her due to his preferred style.

As he read the spell...

Something within Shiro stirred and aroused.

He didn't understand the feeling but most of it was familiar...

"Maybe it could work." he thought as he traced his held bow, and an arrow. He was able to comprehend it both and he could now copy and produce at will. "And if I encounter Magi at some point, I'll try tracing every weapon they have. This turned out to be profitable I wish Hime and I can get through this unscathed."

xxx

Archer knew that knowledge will get to Shiro, as he watched from afar.

Because one thing needing constant watching over, is the Greater Grail. Its corrupted with Angra Mainyu no thanks to the Einzberns.

He also snuck into the Matou Mansion. Its security feeble. He searched for Sakura but the girl wasn't there. Luckily Rider is out on a Mana spree...

He found a diary in a vacant bedroom however.

Sakura's.

xxx

'Sakura's diary? In a trash heap?!' Rin sputtered as she obtained the item from Archer who went out scouting. Archer lied that he found the diary in a trash heap.

'Yeah. Byakuya's throwing stuff out and this caught my eye.' said Archer. 'Since Sakura is your sister, this may have records on her experiences there. Thought you should have it since you're worrying about her cancer and all and that guy probably had no idea he just threw out a girl's forbidden zone book.'

'...' Rin gaped at the diary, gobsmacked.

'Well, be back outside scouting.' and Archer left before Rin could say anything.

Rin felt many Bounded Fields guarding the diary and powerful ones, too powerful for Byakuya to open but Rin can break it down as she and Sakura are born equally powerful.

It took her two days to break it down and what she found out...

Archer was cooking dinner peacefully at the time when Rin finally broke the locks and she burst out of triumph, but...

She let out a howl of rage that made him nearly cut his own wrist when he was about to chop beef steaks...

"Whatever that is must be bad..." he sweatdropped. He noted to avoid Rin for several hours.

Unknown to Archer, Rin just found out what happened to Sakura after she was adopted into the Matou...and in the living room, Rin was glaring bloody-murder mixed with anguish at the diary.


	4. Confrontation

Confrontation

Shiro came home to a wonderful scent wafting in the house.

"Ahhh, Hime's cooked." Shiro moaned in delight, drooling as because their cooking was on supreme chef levels, each other's cooking was the only thing satisfying to their senses.

But while Shiro was much better at her in meals in most genres of cuisine, where Himeko excelled in as she can't handle delicate ingredients and cooking techniques that required utmost carefulness where her brother bested her in, is sweets and baking. Shiro lacked one thing confectioners and bakers have; artistic finesse. Shiro can't draw to save a life, how can he make a pastry or candy look good after tasting fantabulous? His creations tend to look like mutilated and tortured abominations despite how delicious they are.

'Hime! What's for dinner~?' Shiro called out.

'Oh! Fugu sushi,' Shiro nearly tripped. How the hell did Himeko GET Fugu in freaking Fuyuki?! Only licensed chefs can prepare Fugu but Shiro is confident they can do it as they can afford NOT to make a mistake even licensed chefs make with their abilities. Its a secret between them both as nobody would believe them anyway and sooner snatch the dangerous delicacy from them for Food Safety Reasons. She must have decided to steal some from the illegal side of the city...while safe from afar which is reason he wasn't nagging her right now.

Moreover, Himeko most likely coerced the specialist vendor...

'-Ootoro Steaks with my special sauce,'

WHAT?!

Those things are extremely pricy!

And Shiro was _sure_ that was NOT on their grocery list.

'Whaddya mean Ootoro?!' Shiro yelped in a high-pitched voice, gobsmacked as he ran into the kitchen.

'Well, its in those Chuutoro packs we bought but apparently there's a mistake in packaging we got lucky for!' Himeko squealed. 'I just found out when I touched it for cooking we're really super-duper lucky since Ootoro's affordable to wealthy chefs only!' Himeko visibly drooled. 'I can't wait to eat it~' Shiro's head quickly turned to the trash can to see the sealed bags of the fish in question...

"Holy moly! How could anyone in the market make such a huge mistake?! Were they drunk when they packaged those things?!" Shiro gawked in absolute horror. 'W-wow...those chefs are probably raving mad now but its too late to recall the packaged 'Chuutoro'...' he squeaked feebly. 'And you made Ootoro _steaks_?!' he was really drooling now he had to gulp down his watery saliva.

Himeko nodded childishly.

'Yup! Yup! Good thing that freeloader isn't here for a month or we can't really enjoy this, oniichan!' Himeko giggled girlishly as Shiro KNEW their stock of fortunate find will indeed vanish before their eyes had Taiga been here. 'We have Ootoro all to ourselves~! Yay!'

And so, dinner was way too extravagant...as after the unusual fish dishes, is a fish curry this time. His sister wanted to be...fishy tonight.

xxx

'Yes...yes...of course.' said Rin, speaking in perfect English. 'Very well.' and she put the phone in the Church down.

'Well?' Kirei asked her.

'The Association agreed to fill the rest of the space, then this party will finally begin.' Rin sighed and took a deep breath before looking cold. 'Then I have to do my duty...I just wished I had a child first before all this...after this...the Tohsaka is doomed to be wiped out after a mere 200 years.' she said softly. 'I have a task for you when I die.'

'Oh?'

'The Matou sent Sakura away to avoid this war but to who-knows-where. They wouldn't say where.' said Rin as she gave Kirei a thick parchment envelope. 'Give this to her. She looks like mother but with the Matou colors. She should be easy to find as Magus Family Features are very distinct. She will inherit all the family has if I die.'

'Very well.' said Kirei, taking the envelope and Rin left the Church.

xxx

'So how did it go, Rin?' Archer asked Rin.

'The Association will send two more and Lord Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri will give them catalysts.' said Rin. 'And Zelretch will give the Command Spells.'

"This is different from last time indeed?!" Archer thought, sweating buckets. "This Shiro has no will to fight at all!" however, at least Archer knew Shiro will still do the right thing but the question is, how does this Shiro work with a kid in his care?

He had checked the records.

Emiya Himeko.

Little sister, not student as he assumed. Currently in Grade 4. He also checked Police Records of the Fuyuki Fire. What he saw astonished him.

Shiro was protecting a baby Himeko despite a badly-burned back and arms when Kiritsugu found them, and he wouldn't let the baby go because she was the only one he could save when in his words, 'everyone else melted before my eyes'. And in the hospital, Shiro was focused mainly on the baby that Kiritsugu adopted them both. So the anomaly in history is Himeko but that doesn't explain why Zouken is missing for a decade now.

'We'll pay a visit to Emiya-kun next.' said Rin as Archer turned to Rin in interest...on his face but inwardly he was WTF?!

'Eh? Who's that?'

'Sakura's only friend in middle school and the guy she's in love with but considering her ordeal, felt herself not worthy of him. She's aware he and his sister are Magi but unlike most magus families.' Rin sighed. 'The only person who treated her with kindness and a human being. But also, apparently a magus family is living under my nose without knowing...' she twitched. 'Their parents didn't tell me?! Eh?!' she swore. 'I'll talk to him on the rooftop tomorrow after school and you stay invisible just incase. Investigate his house during school hours, then be the invisible guard in the rooftop after school.'

'Alright.'

And so the next day...at school...Rin got wind that there's a powerful Bounded Field over the house that stunned the brunette. She tried every trick in the book during lunch when Archer took her there but she couldn't break through! Powerful alright! And a powerful weave her abilities need a lot improving to break through this. So yes, she'll REALLY talk to Emiya after school!

After club...

Shiro hit the showers, having a Navy Shower after Archery Club. Once he was fresh as again, he was ignoring his male peers gawking at his body because he was used to, AND proud of his sculpted bod, he left for the locker rooms to get dressed back into his uniform.

He was going to leave school when Rin literally met him outside the Locker Rooms.

'Emiya-kun, can we talk for a bit?' she asked kindly as Shiro put on his best innocent face.

'Eh? Sure...'

'Rooftop.'

Shiro inwardly braced himself.

xxx

Rooftop...

'Emiya-kun, did your father tell you about some rules?' Rin asked him sweetly. 'Rules about Spiritual Lands owned by Second Owners?'

'Well he did tell me that when I was a kid. But since we don't live typical Magus lifestyles, he said 'don't bother'.' said Shiro. 'Only true-blue Magi need permission from the landowners anyway.' he said with a shrug.

'What do you mean by that?' Rin raised an eyebrow. Shiro sighed, rolling his eyes and putting his hands on his hips.

'Oh come on Tohsaka, you know how most Magus Families live. Doing anything in cold, rational logic for something that probably doesn't even exist, and innocents plucked off the streets just to fuel experiments.' Rin looked at him as if he said something offensive. 'That's why Magi need Second Owner's permission so disappearances and murders can be covered up.' said Shiro disdainfully. 'Its why he chose his job to protect innocents until he retired a decade ago from illness after adopting me and my sister after he saved us from the fire. We were the only survivors. That's something only the police and the hospital knows though. Goodness knows those nurses are big gossips...' he chuckled. 'But we just train and practice our magic techniques. We never pursued something out of myths. Jii-san said we should enjoy both magic and living with magic happily and find modern-day uses for it to make life easier and make our own style so we did. We're Spellcasters and we're proud of it.'

Rin was able to somehow understand. Somehow as the redhead told her his tale. The Emiyas disdained Magi and lived lives that practically trashed down traditions for the sake of moral compass, something ALL magus families don't have, while they, the Tohsaka who are devout christians, never practiced such immorality. They used other means to pursue their goal without crossing a line.

'I see...your father is the Magus Killer then?' Shiro nodded. 'As far as we know there's only one Emiya left known to the Association and that's him...and since you and your sister are adopted, there's no way he can give you his Family Magic Crest...'

'He wouldn't anyway even if he used a Blood Adoption Ritual. And he has a good reason.' said Shiro grimly. 'Jii-san...he suffered a curse that struck both his body and circuits. Of course, Crest included. Corrupted with a terrible magical infection.' Rin squawked at this and Archer who was invisible, his eyes widened. 'Needless to say his will was 'destroy his body' after the Funeral. We can't allow the Magi to have his cursed body, tinker with it and set off something worse. Jii-san never said what his curse was. Just that he alone should die taking it with him. He feared what would happen if the Tower got ahold of his body. He got it a decade ago during the Fire. He was only with us for five years so Himeko grew up with a father at least...but we're both orphaned twice too like fate played a sick joke on us.' Shiro chuckled somberly. 'The fire took our families. Then that curse took him from us. Himeko was too young to understand back then that he's no longer coming back until two years later.'

'I see...so you and your sister don't know what's going on lately?'

'We don't and we don't care, we want nothing to do with it even if our curiosity is driving us nuts.' said Shiro blandly, hands on his hips. 'But we found out one thing. Himeko met a dying familiar dressed like a gypsy lady at the bottom of Mt. Enzo's temple stairs. The lady was fading away. She was afraid at first, but that lady reassured her she won't harm her and its against her morals to harm children.'

"Himeko met a Servant?!" Rin's mind raced. "That means somebody started fighting already long before Archer fought Lancer...and judging by the description, most likely a Caster. But if Caster is fading away, there's only one reason as its hard to kill a Caster. Her Master died and a Caster's Independent Action rank is low. Of course she'll fade!"

'They talked for a bit that Himeko learned that there's an event, with seven magi calling themselves Masters and paired up with Servants. That lady called herself a Servant. The lady was fading away so Himeko gave her some energy and bid her good-bye. And she told me so we really did a huge grocery shopping and lock ourselves up at home after school because we want nothing to do with what magi are cooking up in town. And my sister is my number one priority.' he said firmly.

Well, Rin can't blame him. His sister is a kid. Shiro on the other hand is an adult by magus standards like herself.

'Very well. I'd like to meet your sister.' said Rin, subtly casting a scanning spell on Shiro. 'Will you take me to your house?'

'Huh?!'

Yeah, 'Huh?' indeed was in Archer's head.

And so...

'Emiya-kun, who built this?' Rin croaked as being a magus, she can see the Bounded Field while its invisible to humans.

'Well, jii-san taught us how to make powerful fields, but still told us to make our own style based on the foundation he gave us, but Himeko's the one who built it since she has more circuits than I do and jii-san combined.' said Shiro. 'The only way to enter is simple...that you do not have bad intentions to its inhabitants. One ill will will get you booted out while being burned. That's how Himeko made it.' he said as he went in. Rin took a nervous breath.

"As long as we have no ill will huh?" she took a careful step in...

She's still OK. Good. She subtly glanced at Archer who nodded. They're in and dang, something smells good.

'Hime! We got one guest so make extra!' Shiro called out.

'Eh?! OK!' came the young holler back.

'E-eh?! It's OK!' Rin sputtered out.

'Well, Japanese hospitality an' all.' Shiro shrugged. 'Never heard of it?' he asked as she began to sputter.

'How should I know?' she sputtered, red-faced in embarrassment. 'I'm Japanese but I grew up magus...'

'Ah...' Shiro blinked owlishly.

'So she cooks?'

'Well, on weekdays she does since she has no club but I do. So I cook on weekends.'

Soon, Rin met the little sister. A beautiful one too, and clearly a foreign child whose misfortune was the fire. She wears her black hair in a short, straight bob with hime-style fringes, and part of her hair styled to resemble cat ears. She has very fair skin and vivid-green eyes and when she scanned the sister, she had to hold back her reactions.

With good reason.

That, and the girl is one hell of a chef. She came out with plates and bowls of dishes that looked something out of a Michelin-Starred restaurant.

'Heee...a different girl other than Sakura-chan huh?' Himeko stared at Rin. 'She's not coming over anymore and other than Issei, she was one other guest I like.' that surprised Rin. There's only two guests in their history?!

'Well, she has cancer after all...' Shiro sighed. 'Can't even visit in the hospital since Shinji won't say where.' inwardly, Rin was thinking how to murder the Matous.

'Eh? You mean that stiff council president comes over?' Rin asked, intrigued.

'Yeah, we're best friends and he helps us out in Math since we both suck.' Shiro chuckled. 'In return we treat him to dinner and Hime gives him a lot of sweets since it takes him three hours to go to school and also three in going home. And given his upbringing, he'd never rent a small apartment even if it'll make his life easier.' he said wryly. 'That, and we tutor him in English.'

'Heee...' Rin started up a conversation about Sakura's time in their home during her stay.

xxx

Tohsaka Residence, the kitchen...

'I can see why Sakura thinks of him highly.' said Rin as Archer is cooking his own dinner. 'Emiya-kun and his sister are just normal decent people with magic powers. They never asked intruding questions either like most magi would do since they really don't care.'

'You cast a subtle spell on them.' Archer noted.

'Its the Tohsaka-style scanning spell. Its something grandfather invented to subtly get information on anyone he meets and nobody's the wiser unless the one you're using it on is a highly-guarded person like DAAs and the Lords in Clock Tower.' said Rin. 'Emiya-kun is gifted for a civilian. 27 circuits of average quality when normally it takes about 400 years for a civilian family who chose to become magi to reach that point. His Element is Earth but his Origin is Sword. That's unusual...maybe the Fire messed him up real good since Kirei said the Grail spilled its contents, causing the fire...and mutations DO happen.'

'Then there's the little sister...she's clearly from a high-class family yet nobody looked for her at all so she lived with the Emiyas for years?!' Rin twitched. '80 A-Class Circuits! She's probably a child from a family as old as the Lords a couple centuries younger than the oldest families!' she exclaimed. 'And as you know, we Magi only have one child yet...yeah, her parents kicked it but surely some relatives should have come looking because children of that talent are valuable?!'

'So what's her Element and Origin?' Archer asked her while putting his dinner on a plate.

'Her element is Wind and her Origin is just-as-weird. Its Acceptance. Anything can possibly happen with _that_. Thankfully NOT awakened.' said Rin. 'And her Sorcery Trait...Emiya-kun has a really good damn reason to be overprotective.' she grimaced. 'Real Fantasy. Her Sorcery Trait is Real Fantasy. Anything she imagines will become real. Anyone would compete over her if they find out that she's all by herself and Emiya-kun is not enough as her protector. And they know this so they would do anything not to get unwanted attention.'

'That's understandable I guess. But at least that's one problem out of the way.' Archer pointed out.

'Yeah. Good thing those siblings are not Masters or we'll be in trouble. Sure that power isn't enough against a Servant but to human magi, we're dead meat.' Rin frowned. 'With a power and team like that, they'll be our hardest opponents. No doubt about it. Good thing they don't know as only those who know the Grail War and a desire to participate in it will be chosen after the Grail picks a participant from the Three Founding Families. Well, as long as they're out.' she sighed. 'Go to the police station and get me information after dinner. Steal and photocopy.'

'Alright.'


	5. Despicable Jobs and Going Vamoose

Despicable Jobs and Going Vamoose

In which Rin got her answers from the police station thanks to Archer as she began reading the case of the siblings and the Magus Killer.

They are fully-aware that a dangerous man adopted them both and the man with blood-soaked hands is actually capable of being a good father if Shiro and Himeko spoke of him so respectfully and in reverence.

Meanwhile, Archer was thinking on his own memories of the man. He knew its because of Himeko alright.

Somehow, their upbringing changed due to her presence in the family. He had also touched Shiro when its very late at night. It was easy to sneak around in astral form and through 'Transfer of Power', he gained Shiro's knowledge and memories and Shiro in turn, had weird dreams of an arid area full of swords...effectively building a Reality Marble.

He realized what it is as soon as he walked around in it, and seeing really cool weaponry in here...

He also realized its due to his wacky Origin.

Sword.

"My magic sure is a weird sight..."

He knew this is to be kept within the family or the Mage's Association would LOVE to tinker and desecrate his body.

He's still somewhat skeptical and mistrustful of Tohsaka Rin. She's a true-blue Magus that her family's only redeeming factor is that they are devout christians so they would never do crimes against humanity for the sake of the craft...but that won't stop them from other means of making a profit and he, Emiya Shiro, is a walking money-maker if he was captured and sold.

xxx

For Archer, he was thinking.

This Shiro's life with Himeko as his mind whirled with the memories.

A young Shiro raising a baby with Taiga's help because he's that overprotective.

Shiro training under Kiritsugu regardless of his exhaustion and injury due to his one-track mind and goal.

Shiro's feelings.

His whole being was for his sister(until she's a fully-realized magus) and given their Origin, they are swords. Swords in order to protect. While he wanted to protect his inherited ideals, Shiro wanted to protect the only one he could save. At least this Shiro has much more common sense than he had as a child but they say regrets come in the end, they weren't kidding.

But at least he knows what its like to have a sister because in the one world he came from, Illya lived only for a year after the war and losing his sister was his start of depression.

Rin and Sakura could no longer stop him after graduating from College, majoring in courses that would aid him in his self-imposed mission.

So the only one who could stop him from being an idiot, _is a baby sister_. A baby sister from a really prestigious lineage if the goblin visitations and explanations were the tell-tale sign. Himeko is Rosette Fillia Potter. The last member of her house alive, and an Ancient Noble. Kiritsugu was her Magical Guardian, and then Shiro got the job when he turned 17. Kiritsugu and later Shiro, learned what the Wizarding Community is all about that Shiro was wondering HOW to tell his sister because the goblins disdained her race with good reason and considering Himeko is an impressionable child, he did not want her to become like them so Kiritsugu with Shiro's pleading, talked it out with the goblins to ensure no Witch and Wizard will ever find Himeko as long as she is under-17 and since her parents paid for her Hogwarts fees in advance, it is to be taken back into Himeko's Trust Fund as she absolutely WILL NOT COME. If she is to go to a Magical School if ever, it would have to be Prague Association. But its OK to choose self-study at home like most Magi do. That, and every proposal will have to go through them regarding Himeko's welfare and Kiritsugu paid top dollar for information on ALL families in order to make arrangements.

He smiled.

Since Himeko is his sister, the only one capable of stopping him, he would do his damndest to protect her in this one war. Without her, Shiro may end up like he did. Become an idiot like he did.

Become a murdering cleaner like he did.

So protect Himeko it is if only to possibly change his fate because time and again he tried killing his younger self...never did work.

xxx

For Shiro, its months away to Himeko's real birthday, July 31st. Its now February so its five months and two weeks to go.

He decided to go to their father's room and open the trunk.

It contained all Himeko must know.

He took a deep breath and dragged it out to the living room. Then he went to get his sister in the backyard, training in magic after dinner. 'Hime.'

'What is it?' Himeko looked back to look at her brother who wore a rather somber smile.

'You're of age now as jii-san wanted...when he wanted you to know the truth about yourself.' said Shiro as he gave Himeko a diary. 'When you were three, goblins came to our home.'

'Goblins?'

'Yeah. When you read that diary, you will understand.' said Shiro. 'Then in the living room, I can help you with stuff jii-san got from them about your family, and things you must know before your true eleventh birthday. Your true birth date is July 31 1980...and your real name is Rosette Fillia Potter.' he said to her disbelief. 'But no matter what happens...you'll always be my little sister.' he said, embracing her. 'Now you have choices to make after reading that.'

Numbly, Himeko nodded as she shakily looked at the black book she now held in her small hands.

And so, she began reading...

xxx

In a mansion...

'Yeesh, talk about a waste of money. Bloody rich people!' Bazett Fraga McRemitz, one of the Masters of the Grail War fumed. She would have died if not for Caster who gave her a prosthetic arm and helped her recover before they can form a contract to become a team.

Caster killed her Master in disgust, and Bazett was betrayed by a former colleague who stole Lancer from her. They got along because they got one thing in common: taken advantage of and 'disposed of' by a man!

Right now, they took residence in an abandoned mansion thick with dust and cobwebs, but clearly with expensive furniture and decor.

This was once owned by one of the Edelfelt twins who participated in the Third Grail Wars but twins with a really bad relationship with each other. After the war, she easily abandoned such a mansion.

And luckily for them, this mansion is deliberately built on top of a very good leyline for Caster to build her workshop in the basement in order to prepare before the war truly started. Shame that the Tohsaka, Matou and the Einzberns claimed the best places already but this'll do.

Caster is hard at work down below with Bazett occasionally bringing the woman meals and coffee while Bazett cleaned up top to bottom, using all cleaning materials money can buy since some things are just plain stubborn she had to wear goggles, a gas mask and long gloves. She didn't want to get asthma and lung damage from inhaling the harsh scents of the chemicals she was using...for now, after the first day since her recovery and making a contract with Caster, she cleaned the bathroom, the kitchen and two bedrooms, then the whole third floor on the next day, the stairs and hallways on the second day, and the second floor on the third day. Then the place is finally livable!

All she has to do now, is grocery shopping.

'Caster! I'm going out grocery shopping OK? Look after the house!'

xxx

In the meantime...

Himeko finished reading her father's diary.

Stunned by the truth about her...and she browsed the trunk full of information on various British Witch Families. A brief summary of their history, known allegiances and alignments, down to even how wealthy they are. That, and the steps her father took to keep her away from Magical Britain with what limited authority he has as a Magical Guardian because the wishes of the parents carry more weight to the goblins.

Fortunately, her attendance to Hogwarts was well-within his range of ability.

But still, she falls within their laws as she is still a British Citizen. She just has dual citizenship.

She is obliged to ahem, procreate to revive important families and revive important family magicks through said offspring because as it is now...Wizarding Britain, is DYING. While the goblins are content with that, the bad thing was the 'bad blood remains while the good blood snuffed out'. The fact that family magicks permeated onto the leylines they lived over...is causing magical imbalance and they have one more century before all things go magically imbalanced.

According to the goblins, educational standards have fallen so, so low that it was now a shadow of what its reputation was once that when compared to the past Hogwarts, present Hogwarts is laughable.

However, because a witch/wizard's magical physiology is different from Magi, and the fact that they are a human breed that are children of Gaia, their creations are therefore, not rejected by the World and not even Kiritsugu can work out the logic about that while creations created by Magi needed periodic maintenance to prevent them from crashing down because they, and Magecraft are aligned to Alaya unless magi found a way to keep them running without breaking down. However, to balance everything between it and Alaya, some measures were taken. Such as too much inbreeding gives rise to Squibs among one of the few ways to balance things out...however, due to the Magical British Civil Wars, a lot of prominent families are killed off that as if as out of retribution, families of those who supported the Dark Lord suffered misfortune through procreation. Squib births, mental or physical defects, born with diminished magic capability, low fertility to sterility...there will be a time for the revival of those extinct families who will be born to take back what belongs to them. Their inheritances but that's up to the familial magics they're born with. So due to the deaths of numerous pureblood families, her ability to revive a family given her Sorcery Trait is pretty high for she carries the genetics of the Peverells, Potters, Blacks, Crouches and Fawleys. And combining with her husband who has genetics of other families they were related to to add more children to hopefully revive.

Real Fantasy means she can make 'wishes come true'. This falls to the Sixth Element of Sorcery with her mind and her own body. What Himeko wants, becomes real.

Which means she'll be fought over should anyone find out because she can also procreate with ideal characteristics in mind. She can effectively make ideal babies, but whether or not she can also 'plan out their potential' was up for debate...they wouldn't know until she's old enough to have kids, and arranged for her body to always bear fraternal triplets...as the goblins have high hopes for her which somewhat was...disconcerting. But if they are to be her kids in the future, she would do right by them and not leave them in a crappy community with equally crappy rules, laws and living standards that only suited MEN in their tastes and favor. And if she is instrumental in reviving families, she'll be the one who handles upbringing, thank you very much. If she can help it, the new heirs will not learn this primitive, sexist education of theirs.

What's immensely difficult for anyone, is easy as pie to her...so she doesn't use it much because using it to cheat with life won't make living fun anymore. The only one time she used it, was to make herself beautiful while still resembling her parents somehow, then the Cursed Bounded Field she and Kiritsugu created...and finally, a spell no normal Magi can use, unless they have the talent somehow, that spell she found on the road!

Unless you're Emiya Shiro who's a natural for the spell or Emiya Himeko whose Real Fantasy gives her the ability to, nobody else can do it.

But for now she has a lot of concerns, discussing with her brother about her...duties as not even he opened the chest to check what's inside.

'...I can't believe this.' Shiro swooned as if to faint while looking ill. His sister's future duty is to be a baby-factory. How whacked up is that?! Bloody magicals!

'I don't wanna do it but I don't want to know what happens if I don't revive other families and have the kids inherit the family magic of their relatives.' Himeko grumbled. 'Family magics aside, a century later-this century in fact, their family fortune will be divided up and given to surviving families and the goblins really don't want to make murderous families any more richer so they're practically begging and pressuring me because its a crisis everyone conveniently ignores for the money so the idiots in the Ministry are useless. And now me, a kid, have to clean up their mess. Can we go to Kyoto this weekend?'

'You mean where the Japanese Magical Alley is so we can access Gringotts? Why not? Better pick the best one than end up with the worse one and I mean bad personality that we'd end up killing him after getting his genetics.' Shiro scowled. 'Your home community is so...barbaric.'

'Tell me about it...its one thing daddy can't free me from.' Himeko stated gloomily. 'At least he did all he could...'

'Er, tell me the damages he managed to bulldoze.'

'An engagement contract to the Weasley Family but according to laws, Ancient Nobles can only be engaged to Ancient Nobles. The Weasleys are only a rank lower. Just nobles so they don't qualify. Not only that, they're really poor despite their status that in society a woman supporting a man financially is considered utmost disgrace in our backwards community but that part really helped me out. However they managed to fake my signature somehow but the goblins suspected something fishy and tracked me down. For such an ahem, unusual match to be legal, I must write my signature in sound of mind, spirit and magic using my own blood. But they suspected something was up when Molly Weasley looked too gleeful while supported by my ex-guardian, Albus Dumbledore. They suspected foul play right from the start and they were right. I mean, how can I sign that when I'm across the planet, unaware a con attempt-plus-fraud attempt occurred?!' she almost shrieked in annoyance.

'More over, I don't have that disgraceful chicken scrawl for handwriting when I was younger, those calligraphy lessons in the Fujimura Estate came in real handy! Not only that, I'm legally engaged to my cousin, Neville Longbottom because his godparents are my parents, and our parents are really good friends. That contract is made legally with Goblin witnesses and ironclad, but not activated yet because we must be 17 for it to activate. So the two of us are off the market now. So by accessing the alley, I need to send Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom a letter regarding my circumstances. I just hope he's a decent boy.'

'Penmanship lessons must not exist in there.' Shiro shook his head wryly in amusement. 'Anything else?'

'Apparently my Godfather is imprisoned without a trial after the deaths of my original parents. My parents left a will and it should be enough to Vindicate him. Its a genuine will written in their blood. If magically checked, nobody can refute it. I gotta go quick this weekend and get him out of there. Daddy didn't and couldn't because he lacks authority and you know his mindset.' Himeko deadpanned. 'According to my parents' will, because I'm engaged to Neville, the Longbottoms are to be my Guardians if Sirius Black is legally and magically unavailable but Albus Dumbledore chucked me to the Dursleys and wouldn't say where he put me due to some excuse he made up, using my ill-gotten fame as an infant as an excuse!'

'Yeah...to jii-san once a criminal always a criminal and the proof is dodgy at best but we need to consult the experts. He's an innocent if your parents made that Switch in Secret-Keepers so its Peter Pettigrew who betrayed your family. This is our agenda this weekend.' Shiro decided. 'By the way, has their mad fest finally begun?' Himeko checked with her ability, her eyes glowing pink as she is using her eyes to see all over Fuyuki(not their house), and summoning rituals have begun.

'How about we get the hell away right now?' Himeko gulped. 'The remaining contestants already summoned their Servants so its time to get their madness started. Tohsaka got an Archer and we know that ages ago, the Matou has Rider, Kotomine has Lancer, Einzbern has Berserker, McRemitz has Caster, Musik has Saber and this guy whose name I can't pronounce has Assassin.'

'...y-you're right...pack up while I phone our schools that we have 'family business' to tend to for a month! And make the Fujimuras temporarily forget us, and the school forget she's our Guardian!'

From afar, on the roof of the compound walls...

Archer was eavesdropping while linked to Rin on her orders so she could see and hear.

He, was shocked stupid.

xxx

'Sonova...' Rin swore in her house. 'There's another magical community magus kind knows not and unexplored, and other magical races actually exist! This merits looking into...backwards society aside, I'm interested in what they got! Return home now Archer! The Grail War is finally beginning! AND WHAT DOES SHE MEAN THAT FAKE PRIEST HAS LANCER?!' she shrieked in fury. 'JUDGES CAN'T BE MASTERS!'

So grinning in vindictive glee using other methods, she sent the Church and the Association information as Anonymous and she can be her usual self when the two organizations get wind of it by making herself forget what she's done so she won't get in trouble.

Due to being connected to Rin still, Archer face-palmed.

xxx

Later, on a ship leaving Fuyuki...

'A month away means no madhouse neh?' Shiro whistled before frowning. 'I'm worried about Issei and Ayako though...they might become war casualties.'

'I know...but we really gotta run.' said Himeko. 'For a month, ironically, Kyoto and Britain is safest for us for now.'


	6. Return to Britain

Return to Britain

Britain, England in Diagon Alley...

Having come out of Terror Tours, the sight before them is middle-ages indeed.

The architecture and...how cramped it is and these buildings could use a thorough cleaning, and renovation. Moreover everyone wears robes over clothes for crying out loud! And steeple hats!

'I know where the Public Owl Post is.' said Himeko as the siblings waded through the crowd, and finally sent the letter addressed to the Longbottom Family, a letter Himeko had written in Kyoto upon having access to magical writing materials...well, if its parchment in the west, in Asia they have different brands and in Japan, its high-class writing Washi, with an envelope to match but she has yet to finish a long letter because they have yet to find a nice hotel to stay in.

Now all they have to do, is wait for a reply while withdrawing money to fund a stay in a hotel, and shopping in clothing stores Magi from wealthy families favor.

Since they're all TOO DAMN EXPENSIVE due to the great fashion designs and quality of cloth, Himeko's pragmatism kicked in.

She 'wished for money' that she took from the nearest bank in London and paid up using it, and they 'paid a fortune for an entire closet', and bought matching shoes and accessories as well. The salesman have no idea who they are as they never said their names. Himeko bought clothes that made her feel like she truly is a wealthy, high-class aristocrat while Shiro picked ones that are very functional and comfortable to move in, in battle while still looking great in it whether casual or formal.

Then they returned to their Hotel Suite after a long day, waiting for a letter in their room window left open.

xxx

House of the Ancient Noble Longbottom Family...

While having tea with her fellow Longbottom Ladies, an owl arrived for Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom bearing the Potter Family Crest.

'Oh! I finally get a letter from her! This must be from Lady Potter.' Augusta Longbottom marveled as her fellow ladies and relatives gasped out.

'Oh! Do read it aloud if its not too private!'

'We'd like to hear from that girl too!'

'I'll decide that,' said Augusta wryly. 'Let me check the contents first.' She looked at the contents up and down with map included at the very bottom of the quite-long washi... 'Its safe enough and she has really good handwriting for a young lady of her age, truly befitting our social station but what's within it greatly angers me!' she growled.

'What'd she say?!'

'Ahem, I'll begin...and NO disturbing!'

 _Good day to you, Dowager Lady Longbottom_  
 _of the Ancient Noble House of Longbottom,_

 _I have finally learned of the truth and background_  
 _of my true lineage because my foster father wishes_  
 _for me to learn of it when I am eleven years old as_  
 _he wishes for me to have a normal childhood and_  
 _life before I learn of my heritage and duties that come_  
 _with it. So for many years I lived under a different_  
 _name and different birthday with a good reason._

 _You see, the family I was taken to due to the fact that_  
 _they are my relatives through my mother because of_  
 _her muggle sister who married into that family the_  
 _Dursley Family has somehow taken me to a classified_  
 _country in a classified city while leaving their son in_  
 _the care of Petunia's husband's sister Marjorie Dursley._  
 _We know not what they went to that country with me_  
 _and from questioning, not even Ms. Dursley has a clue_  
 _nor had any idea that I'm now the newest addition in_  
 _the family because Albus Dumbledore left me in their_  
 _hands. From what the goblins got of my wrongly-_  
 _imprisoned father Sirius Black, Petunia Dursley nee_  
 _Evans is a 'spiteful, bitter bint of a harpy' who is very_  
 _jealous of her sister who is much more fortunate in_  
 _looks, intelligence and lately, having magic while she_  
 _doesn't, and took to treating mother like 'a freak and  
living disease'. _

_The goblins who knew he's innocent but have_  
 _their hands tied said they got taken aback at the man's_  
 _outrage in 'what the bloody hell was Albus thinking'_  
 _leaving me there? He greatly feared for my childhood,_  
 _fearing Petunia will take it out on me, and Vernon Dursley_  
 _hates what does not fit his 'normal standards' which led_  
 _to the goblins literally tracking me down for my safety as_  
 _the last of the Potters. They explored all English-Speaking_  
 _Countries to track them down through their Credit Card_  
 _usage and found me quickly, but in a non-English-speaking  
Country but they waited until I was three __to approach my  
foster father, watching my foster family to see if they are  
doing right by me, and they are._

 _You see, on the day the Dursleys arrived in this country_  
 _when I was a baby, having arrived at that city at nighttime_  
 _in winter, February 22 that became my birthday...a cursed_  
 _magical fire burned half of the city where hundreds of people_  
 _died, my aunt and uncle included while I survived. There are_  
 _only three survivors. Me, a boy who became my foster brother,_  
 _and the man who saved us who became our foster father. He_  
 _found big brother protecting me with his body despite suffering_  
 _horrible burns...and I was the only one he could save while_  
 _everyone else 'melted away to their deaths after turning black,_  
 _melting while still alive' and their screams still give him_  
 _terrible nightmares that I hear father had to 'take drastic_  
 _measures' to make him stop having those dreams because_  
 _its terribly traumatic._

 _Big brother was seven when that hell happened. He also lost_  
 _all his memories and gained magic, most likely a mutation from_  
 _his ordeal and for surviving that hell. If he didn't mutate into_  
 _having magic, he too, would have 'melted away'. In a way,_  
 _my brother died and was reborn when father saved us and_  
 _gave us names. Because I was the only one he could save,_  
 _you can say he's very overprotective of me, and learned magic_  
 _under our father and magical and muggle combat and all ways_  
 _of pragmatism to protect me. Well, father would know best,_  
 _his former job was hunting down magicals who committed_  
 _heinous crimes against humanity...with extreme prejudice_  
 _and he greatly hates them that he feels the world's children_  
 _is safer if they're dead, put down 'like the animals they are'._  
 _The cursed fire is caused by a magic ritual gone wrong by_  
 _magicals...makes us wonder how the hell they covered THAT_  
 _up...and how the hell did the muggles believe its a Gas Leak!_  
 _A Gas Leak cannot burn down half a city, unless there's a_  
 _nearby gas tank facility with a gas pipe network under the  
roads! But there's __no such thing inside our city!_

 _Father knows every dirty trick in the book to make it so, and_  
 _big brother is teaching me that style as well for my own safety_  
 _if we ever got separated. I began learning at age 3 and this is_  
 _what the goblins learned upon talking to father when I was a_  
 _toddler. So father, with his newfound authority as the goblins_  
 _deemed Dumbledore as a 'useless, senile irresponsible old fool  
who's now into a fraud attempt' __given Sirius' testimony of the  
Dursleys, bulldozed away stuff Dumbledore __has done when he  
became my Magical Guardian instead. But because father  
obtained a curse in that disaster, he died when brother was  
twelve and I, five so as of this year, big brother is my Guardian  
as of father's will to the Goblins since to be fair, we have no  
clue I'm engaged and that, the Longbottoms due to the  
agreement are to be my Guardians if anything were to  
happen to Sirius, until the barriers father put in a chest where  
the information he asked for finally disappeared on my eleventh  
year of life._

 _Do you know that he and Molly Weasley tried to engage me to_  
 _a Ronald Bilius Weasley with a fake signature claiming its mine?_  
 _So yes, the goblins suspected foul at the start and given laws_  
 _of Ancient Noble Rules, they really HAVE to investigate and in_  
 _my location, its impossible to ahem, sign that thing! Moreover_  
 _its despicable if they think I'm supporting a man financially?!_  
 _Even in my foster father's culture, its unthinkably disgraceful  
and embarrassing, not a man worth marrying. So father says  
it is to be dissolved as its a forgery attempt, illegal, not allowed  
by society standards and most importantly, I did not sign it  
willingly! Now what would the Weasleys and Dumbledore get  
out of this, we wonder? Due to this despicable act, I hereby  
declare Blood Feud against those two and who else may be  
involved._

'WHAT?!' the Longbottom ladies all shrieked in outrage. Its common knowledge that the Weasleys are a poor family. However, they know Arthur real well so its obviously the wife.

'It'll be safe to ask Arthur just incase, but this likely has his wife all over it!' a Lady growled. 'The Prewetts are a wealthy family and she came from there before marrying Arthur! And the Weasleys were once wealthy until his fool of a grandfather gambled all their fortune away so they live in that hovel for years now.'

'And Albus, committing a fraud through forgery?! What a shock!' another Lady gasped out.

'So even the so-called Leader of the Light is now resorting to corruption!' another Lady snarled. 'Had those Dursleys lived, the poor dear will have an unhappy life and ignorant of things she should know until its too late! So that's his game!'

'Unforgivable...' Augusta growled, shaking while red-faced, shakily holding the letter as her knuckles turned white from the hard grip on the letter. 'I'll continue!'

 _Then there's Lord Sirius Orion Black. My parents left a will regarding_  
 _what they had planned. Yes they're under Fidelius, but while to public_  
 _knowledge, he is the obvious Secret-Keeper due to his tight friendship_  
 _with my father, he is in fact, the 'carrot to a donkey' when the true_  
 _Secret-Keeper is Peter Pettigrew. And if anything were to happen to_  
 _my family, we have to prove Sirius innocent real fast if we were ever_  
 _betrayed since, well, according to father, Peter Pettigrew is a coward_  
 _who often hid behind them so if he was ever caught, it wouldn't even_  
 _surprise them if he sold us out but it was a gamble they all took as_  
 _given the man's reputation, who'd trust something so important to him?_  
 _Unfortunately, this gamble obviously did not pay off and now an_  
 _innocent man and family paid for this gamble, so if I ever see that rat,_  
 _I'll kill him myself. Maybe this terrible idea was made out of stress  
caused by war they couldn't think clearly...and I despair in this._

 _I implore you for your help in proving him innocent and getting him a_  
 _Trial. He did not betray my family at all. Below is a map to where the_  
 _hotel my brother and I are staying at. We'd rather not talk in Leaky_  
 _Cauldron or anywhere in Diagon Alley due to the fact that we don't want_  
 _anyone of ill-repute to see me and hear delicate discussions between us._  
 _And the Leaky Cauldron isn't really an appropriate setting...it looks like_  
 _it has seen better days and a thorough cleaning and renovation or if our_  
 _late foster father were to see Leaky Cauldron, he would think its where_  
 _criminals hang out trading illegal-contraband with each other or something.  
He definitely will shoot everyone in the premises on the spot if he was alive._  
 _Please dress muggle and pretend to be high-class as we chose a hotel  
rich muggles frequent. _

_We have taken a Suite Room on the sixth floor,_ _Room 605 so please  
use the Elevator in the Hotel Lobby. If he would like, __I hope Neville  
can come along as I have never met my fiancee before __and our parents  
have engaged us before or after we left our mothers' __wombs. I do hope  
he's a boy with a good personality, not something my __brother will kill on  
the spot if he has a horrible personality(being a bigot, arrogant jerk,  
misogynist, sexist, etc). What matters most to my brother is if he is a  
family-oriented, good man who will take good care of me as a woman  
and wife capable of raising children with a good upbringing as his top  
-most demanded priority, everything else is second-place to that._

 _I hope to meet you at your earliest convenience within this month because_  
 _we both have school and we took a month off(we could get away with it as  
we have high grades in Muggle Elementary and High School respectively)._

 _Lady of the Ancient Noble House of Potter_  
 _Rosette Potter_

 _P.S- I sent an edited copy of this letter to the Head of the DMLE and awaiting  
a hopefully-good reply from her as well and she'll certainly come. Although  
I have a feeling it'll be a separate meeting...I don't mind either way as both  
of you must be busy adults._

Below the map is the picture of the Lobby and an arrow pointing where the elevator is when Augusta looked.

'...we certainly did not see this coming.' said Augusta, tearing the map off the letter with a cutting spell. 'I'll see the young lady tonight at sundown. In the meantime, we owl all family members regarding this matter. We will have a long family-only talk in Longbottom Hall and we'll invite Arthur Weasley over!' she declared with a grunt. 'Let's move it, ladies.'

The furious Longbottom ladies quickly began sending letters and on that day, Albus Dumbledore lost the support of the Longbottom Family...and a Blood Feud will soon be declared by the Longbottoms.

xxx

The Ministry, the office of the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement...

There's a catch regarding Amelia Bones' letter.

There was a heading that read, 'Invite all Heads of Departments in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement related to the Judicary and Criminal Investigations, but NOT the Minister as I do not trust him yet, and make sure everyone is quiet until you're done reading aloud' so she did just that, inviting Rufus Scrimgeour, the Head of Auror Office and the Investigation Department, and the Head of Wizengamot Administration Services Julius Abbott. Her letter is also a little bit edited.

By the time she was done, they were all petrified stiff from shock.

'B-Blimey Amelia...if this is for real...' Julius Abbott choked out. 'What have we done?' they just put an innocent man in prison.

'You mean what has Barty done and we all agreed with it due to emotions running high.' said Amelia stiffly. 'We'll meet Miss Potter today! Clear your schedules and meet me outside in one hour flat! And somebody drag Arthur Weasley with you! He's a good man but if he's involved in that scheme, Merlin help him!'

At the hotel...

In the living room area of the Suite, they have prepared high-class beverages and canapes, put in stasis to be in good condition.

Meanwhile, Himeko was thinking.

She's engaged to a boy she doesn't know when the man she wanted, was her brother but because her parents decided on it, she can never have him to her dismay so she'll have to make this engagement work...even if she loves her brother in that way for years because he really took care of and doted on her that he was her dream husband. They're not related anyway so they could marry someday unless her brother chooses someone else which was she thought, so she was making herself appealing as a woman at a young age...but her parents took her right of choice away from her.

Granted, they mean well as they engaged her to a good family, but in her opinion, she lost BIG TIME and Shiro is too good for any other woman but herself.

She wished she could have him but now...due to an ironclad agreement, she never can.

It sucked big time, and she cried it out while on the ship to Kyoto so she wouldn't cry while they're in England.


	7. Laying down the Blood

Laying down the Blood

At the Ministry...

Arthur Weasley was chatting amicably with his assistant Perkins over a game called Hoity Toity he had found that some wasteful muggle kids got rid of when Rufus Scrimgeour went inside.

'Arthur, you available?' he asked Arthur while inwardly nervous because Arthur Weasley is the last person to commit fraud and forgery as he likes muggles TOO much. And now he acquired a board game he picked up when he saw some kids dump it and it still looked brand new!

'Oh! I always am for a good few days until the alarms blare again!' said Arthur cheerily. 'Wassup?'

'Well, come with me pronto. Sensitive stuff. Madam Bones say its urgent.' said Scrimgeour as Arthur was definitely clueless yet nervous at the same time.

'Be back later Perkins! Probably some nasty jinxed stuff again!' and he nearly stumbled upon leaving his desk and went out with Scrimgeour.

'Hey, what's going on? The only time I saw that kind of grim face was for a decade till the war ended.' Arthur whispered worriedly. 'Nothing about that, right?'

'Nothing, but let's just say it'll turn your life upside-down. I know you're innocent but those around you, are not.' said Scrimgeour stiffly. 'We can only talk of it when we arrive in a secure location.'

'Alright. This is creepy though...its 'like that' all over again...' once upon outside the Ministry, Arthur was surprised to see other Department Heads within the jurisdiction of the DMLE and the Director herself.

'Our mission is to meet and speak with a VIP regarding an extremely sensitive case.' said Madam Bones. 'Into Protocols 1-4, now.' they used various spells to render them invisible, unnoticeable, muggles unconsciously get out of their way, etc.

But upon arrival...

'W-we're meeting her HERE?!' Julius Abbott squawked as they got to the hotel. It's rectangular and very high, with beautiful landscaping and fountains, and cars and cabs come and go.

'Yes, here.' said Madam Bones wryly. 'She and her brother didn't want to meet in the Leaky Cauldron, remember? But still...' she said as she looked up. 'I can't believe this is a muggle hotel for the wealthy...I hate to see what kind of hotel is available for the common folk.' she said wryly as they went inside after taking care not to get in the way of the vehicles.

'She's on the sixth floor so she advised the elevator.' said Rufus. 'But we'd rather not or we'd be trapped in that box. Besides, seven years in Hogwarts got us used to those annoying stairs anyway.'

'Indeed. And we can use the exercise since sitting on our bums all day in our cubbies makes me feel old already.' said Julius as they went up stairs, avoiding the muggles while Arthur openly gawked and gaped in glee as he could freely observe as he wanted. Muggle women dressed in finely-tailored clothes and the men dressed in well-tailored suits.

'So rich muggles dress like this...fascinating!' he would say.

'But so much jewelry is impractical not to mention making you a target of thugs and hit-and-runners.' said Scrimgeour wryly. 'But at least, pretty on the eyes and we can learn how to blend in better.'

'They're very clean aren't they? Heck, they're cleaner than Malfoy and that's saying something.' Madam Bones muttered. Upon reaching the sixth floor, they were sweating, and exhausted. 'OK men, we're clearly getting rusty.' she swore. 'Rufus when we get back, you know what to do! This condition of ours, cannot be tolerated!'

'Yes ma'am!'

'Well, let's do a little refreshing, can't exactly show up like this.' said Arthur with a gasp. 'If there's anything I learned, muggles hate being sweaty and smelling of body odor. They go nuts and quickly refresh themselves before daring to step foot into the public again.'

'Fine!' and they magicked their sweaty selves away, looking refreshed once more. Then they went to the room that bore the nameplate Potter and they knocked.

'Who is it?' a young girl called out.

'It's us from the DMLE.' said Madam Bones.

'Password?' came the darker tone.

'Blood Feud.' the door opened to meet an armed red-headed asian with floating swords moving around, ready to attack at a moment's show of hostility. 'Ye gad!' and unusual-looking swords too and these are youngsters clearly-ready to fight.

'Its alright. They're the real deal.' Himeko spoke up. 'If they weren't, they can _just die_.' now THAT, was disturbing!

'Ms. Potter!' Madam Bones gasped out, horrified at how casually she can talk about killing people.

'Thank you for your time today, Madam Bones.' Himeko smiled. 'It must not be easy to clear your schedule as Director.' she said. 'Please sit anywhere you like.'

'As long as there's crimes happening, my schedule is always open to put my foot down on these crooks.' said Madam Bones with a stiff smile. 'We are here to talk about your concerns, and I brought Arthur Weasley along.'

'Who is she Amelia?' Arthur asked her.

'Arthur, we'll get straight to the point.' said Madam Bones as they sat down. 'There is a serious case happening involving Ms. Rosette Filia Potter here.' Arthur gawked.

'Huh?! The girl-who-lived? A case? What happened?' Arthur blurted out in surprise. 'And Why do I have to be here, I'm at Misuse of Muggle Artifacts!'

'Misuse of Muggle Artifacts?' Shiro asked incredulously. 'I just can't see how can any magical misuse a TV or something...'

'Well sonny, there's nasty ones who hate muggles and then they tend to curse or jinx things muggles use every day. That falls to breaking the Statute of Secrecy too.' said Arthur. 'Exposing us and our existence aside, there's also blatant attacks on innocents. Its my job to hunt them down and drag em' to Rufus here, and bring the cursed or jinxed items, so we can memory-modify and help the poor folk and give them back their belongings after we turn it to normal. Sadly, everyone else disdains my job and has a low opinion of it because of Prejudice against muggles and muggle-borns. Due to that prejudice, my pay matches as well.' he sighed. 'I'm just glad the Headmaster's a nice person otherwise sending all six of my kids to school will be a nightmare. He waived off Bill's, Charlie's, Percy's, Fred and George and Ron's Tuition Fees so all we worry about now is school supplies.'

'Looks like we have idiots in your government.' said Shiro wryly.

'You don't know half of it.' Madam Bones grumbled. 'But what runs the government are these prejudiced, opinionated bastards who sadly, have a lot of pull ever since the Ministry was created. _And I can safely vouch he is innocent of his wife's, and the Headmaster's activities_.'

'Huh?! What's going on?!' Arthur gawked. 'Molly and Albus?'

'Forging and Fraud Attempt, for one thing. And soon-to-be Line Theft if this was caught too late.' said Himeko to the man's horror. 'They presented a marriage contract to the goblins, engaging me to your son, Ronald Weasley.'

'WHAT?!' came the high-pitched yelp. 'They can't do that without my approval as Head of House!' he burst out in aghast. 'Doing something like that behind my back...what were they thinking?!'

'Faking my signature at that as well using my blood that he somehow acquired.' Himeko continued coldly. 'The goblins noted your wife was too gleeful when they presented it. But of course, the ever-reliable and trusty goblins smelled foul play, so they did their damndest to locate me and found me with my adoptive family, blissfully-unaware of. However, the contract is illegal for obvious reasons in the laws of marriage between peerage. Moreover what the stupid old geezer does not know, is that I am engaged to Neville Longbottom and that contract, is legal as our parents made it, signed it with blood and with very trusted witnesses. I want you to tell me all about your family, and swear an oath that its all true because I am on the verge of declaring Blood Feud.' Arthur paled. 'But should you prove your innocence, my target will be two or three people, if your son is in on it.'

'My god...why did they do it?' Arthur choked out. 'I thought we were an ideal family, raising our kids on good values...and then she pulls this on me?' he uttered weakly, ashen-faced.

'I hear you used to be wealthy.' said Himeko.

'That was when I was your age.' said Arthur with a sad smile. 'Once, we are wealthy. Big fancy house and all. Up until I was seventeen, it was why I could happily be in my office because I was truly fascinated with muggles and their culture. I could study them all I wanted and father let me have my wish since my oldest brother is heir anyway. But one day, two years into my job, it was so sudden...people came to claim our family ancestral lands. Everything we owned...we were suddenly penniless and houseless...because everything we owned saved for certain things, was taken to pay a humongous debt...and grandfather gambled all of it away when he got drunk on the last party he's been to...everyone was livid and furious understandably and cast him out. Good thing we still have our jobs...and this scandal became public in no time. By that time I was married to Molly who was happy to marry into my family...you can only imagine how furious she was...it took her a long while to calm down.'

'Then the Prewetts let us stay in their place until we're financially OK. And getting a good foundation was needed to build a house, and fill it up with furniture. It was why we had our kids late in our lives and it wasn't easy.' said Arthur gloomily. 'It took us a while to recover. We couldn't even get help from our Squib Relatives who are ironically, financially better off than us. Due to Prejudice, my family cast them out because some of our relatives are from the Black Family who won't tolerate these poor souls. And it took Molly a long while to let me even touch her ever since we became poor...I think I get it now...' he choked. 'She was once a prestiged lady from the Prewett Family...but still, doing this to a person who ended the First War, a national hero of all people?! Talk about...oh my god I can't find the right word for it.' his expressions definitely cemented his innocence.

'She aims to marry me to your son for my money while forgetting the laws.' Himeko deadpanned. 'And somehow that old man is in on it as my self-imposed Legal Guardian after my parents' untimely demise. But due to his crimes, the Goblins quickly changed that, and made my foster father and brother my Legal Guardian. Father was also able to make things ironclad to protect me. I ask you to determine if your son is in on this.'

'I hope not but I plead that you do not declare Blood Feud on my son. He has no idea what his mother is up to while filling his head with impossible things!' Arthur begged desperately.

'Very well, out of consideration but I WILL take this to court.' said Himeko. 'You can be sure that House Potter and House Longbottom will declare Blood Feud on Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. And I will do what it takes to put them to justice.'

'We will make arrangements as well as we talk to the goblins.' said Madam Bones. 'Arthur, most likely the Longbottoms will want a word as well. But lucky for you everyone knows you TOO well...but this isn't going to look good for Molly at least.'

'I know.' Arthur sighed. 'I better prepare myself because this is Dowager Lady Longbottom we're talking about.' he said in utter resignation as his companions cringed, making the teens wonder what kind of person is the Dowager.

'You're very fascinated with humans when in reality, we too, are human. We just happen to have magic.' said Himeko thoughtfully.

'Well, I find them very fascinating because they so ever-changing while on the other hand, we haven't changed one bit.' Arthur groaned. 'Seeing this hotel and the cars of today when it wasn't like this when I was a child cements it. Our culture is stagnant because our people refuse change, too set in their ways...so I could only dream from afar that one day, we'll change into becoming more modern too. But given who runs the Ministry, its just that, a dream.' he said with a forlorn smile.

'We'll be forever stagnant and before we know it, muggles can soon discover us and it'll be the Salem Witch Hunts all over again...and what can wand waving do against bullets? Not a damn!' he burst out. 'In some spells, we need a wand motion while uttering the spell name while all a muggle has to do, is aim and shoot! That's two seconds compared to our three-to-five seconds! We'll be wiped out even if the Ministry sends out its best Aurors and Hitwizards! I guess I enjoy my job as a way of knowing what's coming...and I'm just forcing myself to cheer up while preparing for the inevitable because the conceited ones refuse to listen and understand. Should that happen, I know where to get my children to safety and I have the ability to help us start anew. Been planning for twenty years now and I got Bill and Charlie secretly helping me make my contingency plans possible when they got jobs. They too realized how dangerous muggles can be when Bill went to Egypt to work, and Charlie to Romania and they've seen plenty.'

'I see...so that's how you felt, Arthur? That we'll all die in a couple decades or after a century or two?' Julius asked Arthur incredulously.

'I'm afraid so, if our people refused to catch up.' said Arthur. 'If nobody listens, at least my children and I are alive. Arrogance will pay with their lives once the muggles find a way if they ever discovered we exist.' he said grimly. 'Even worse? Muggle Studies in Hogwarts are outdated. Horribly. I mean, the curriculum thinks muggles still use the Gramophone for music when muggles use radios now...'

'That's in the 1880s.' Shiro deadpanned. 'That's about a century and 90 years behind! Seriously, look at technology now!'

xxx

'Well Shiro...' said Himeko as the Ministry people left. 'Looks like we'll have to wait a bit for the Longbottoms.'

'Yes, since who knows what their jobs are, but we're only here for a month.' said Shiro. 'I hope we can get things done on time.'

'Me too.' said Himeko softly.

xxx

Arthur Weasley also faced the whole Longbottom Clan and in his opinion, was scarier than meeting Himeko as she was lenient and easy on him but he can tell he's going to lose his wife. Here? Ye gads...with all these eyes on him...

'So, you already met Ms. Potter while accompanied by Madam Bones and a few Department Heads?' Algernon 'Algie' Longbottom asked him.

'Yes. Even if everyone believes me innocent, I still had to prove myself because...well...I can tell that Ms. Potter has a very interesting life with her foster magical family since those kids can casually talk about killing us if we happen to be impersonators.' he shuddered. 'And they were pretty thorough and she's serious with the Blood Feud. I just worry for Percy, Fred, George and Ron when they go to Hogwarts.' he said glumly. 'This scandal Molly and Albus caused will greatly affect the kids as a whole yet I'll get off unscathed...but everyone knows how cruel children can be too. And then there's the Slytherins!' he choked out. 'My sons are innocent while Ron is a debatable case now...and Albus of all people?!'

'Well, even he becomes corrupt, it seems.' said a Lady Longbottom. 'Power corrupts indeed. And with this scandal, maybe we can push for laws that keeps people like him from overstepping their boundaries. Everything he has clearly got to his head!'

'We all agree.' said Augusta Longbottom. 'But we advise that you get your children out of Hogwarts because given how you say that children can be cruel, we can already expect them getting hexed in hallways, and their friends dropping them like a hot poker.' she told the despairing man. 'Bill and Charlie have high-paying jobs, don't they? They can surely help you out while it's still summer. While you still have time.'

'I know. I have to prepare now for our sakes.' said Arthur softly. 'I'll have to mail Bill and Charlie about the sudden upside-down in our future.'


	8. Eye-Opening Meeting

A:N- for those who want me to end the engagement with Neville, and the Battle in the Court I would need a little help about that in my story. Those who know what to do and how to do and go about it, please send me ideas and I will gladly thank you for this and credit you for your work as its my first time doing stuff like wanting me to end an engagement and please, make it elaborate somehow. Until then, I'll do a lot of stalling. I get a lot of PMs about this matter and readers are King but even a King needs to help their subjects out in times of difficulty, yah?

* * *

Eye-Opening Meeting

Longbottom Manor...

Neville Longbottom had no idea he's engaged to the Girl-Who-Lived of all people by their parents, out of friendship and trust between two couples and standards are high. WAY TOO HIGH.

He is a pureblood from a good breeding, but a pureblood that's 'nearly a Squib' while she's clearly powerful. He's a shy, clumsy, quiet boy who is being constantly told that he's never good enough or can never live up to standards. How can he be worthy of a national heroine who's clearly trained for battle, as his gran let him read the letter she sent her? And Sirius Black, innocent? Yes, his world turned upside down.

He felt he's not worthy of her very much. His family says so even if its the wishes of their parents who have been 'friends through and through', and wanting a good match away from other families of questionable beliefs. She's clearly trained for war, will kill if she has to and good thing his personality wasn't something her adoptive brother will kill him for...he's too young to die!

Good thing he was 'no typical supremacist' like Malfoy or his ilk or he's definitely dead.

And now, they would have to meet her. His gran is taking him along.

He wondered what kind of person is she or what expectations does she have of him.

xxx

DMLE...

'Arthur gave us some food for thought there.' said Scrimgeour as Arthur had gone to the Longbottoms before going home.

'Yes...we really should study muggles more and see how dangerous they are to us, in regards of Military Strength and Technological Developments, as well as their belief of magic if he really believes they are dangerous to us more than even our best Aurors and Hitwizards. He really is our only expert even if he can't pronounce 'electricity' right! And since as he says, the idiots above us will NOT listen, we should at least, prepare to save our own families if the Queen and Muggle Prime Minister decide we're worth more trouble considering these Muggle Baitings and attacks. Once we gather enough information, I'm afraid Magical Britain's British Community will soon become 'rare species'.'

'Don't we know it.' said Julius dryly. 'We should talk to as many open-minded people as possible after we gained enough proof. Convincing proof. But for now let's let the man cool down after one hell of a shock, yeah? I mean, his family's soon gonna take some crap because of what his wife has done.'

'I'll say, let's let him cool down.' Madam Bones agreed solemnly. 'It's not his fault or anything. Then there's Sirius Black. We have to re-open his case as soon as we can arrange for a Will Reading.'

xxx

Since returning to his office, Arthur Weasley wrote letters to his two eldest sons, Bill and Charlie. While he can use Gringotts Post to deliver to Bill, the International Post is a bit steep, but worth it just to send a letter to Charlie. They really need to talk. Fast. Arthur will deal with the younger kids at home. Subtly and without Molly knowing somehow. They MUST be here before the Court Battle!

xxx

The Hotel after the DMLE Department Heads and Director left...

'Niichan, what do you think of this?' Himeko asked him somberly. 'This engagement thing?'

'Well, its as it says Hime. Engagement.' said Shiro reassuringly. 'Its basically a trial-and-error-till-you-get-it sort of thing. Couples are paired up to see if they'll get along well, then marriage is a certain thing in the future. If the pair didn't work, try again.'

'I see...there's someone I really like back home.' said Himeko gloomily. 'I'll try this thing out honestly to see if the two of us will work out. I swear in my honor as a mage that I will not sabotage this, but I still hope we don't work out so I can freely pursue who I wanted.' this piqued Shiro's interest.

'Hooo? Do I know this boy?'

'You know him very well.' said Himeko wryly. Because its HIM who she wanted, so DUH he knows HIMSELF well. He has been her ideal man her whole life even if he's six years older than her.

xxx

Sundown...

The Emiyas had an early dinner at around five to prepare for their meeting today with the Longbottoms.

When they arrived, the two siblings held back what was their opinion of their physical appearances.

Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom is tall, thin and bony in appearance, and wore clothing befitting of an Edwardian Lady, just without a bustle. Then there's that very out-of-place vulture hat and an eyesore bright-red handbag. Jeez, these people don't know proper fashion and color coordinating...

Then there's Neville Longbottom, Himeko's fiancee. He really looks like he has no self-confidence, esteem and worth. His face is round and chubby, short, and buck-toothed with a tooth gap! And he wore clothes that exaggerated his figure too. And he's to be a future lord of his family?

'Good evening, Dowager Lady, young master Longbottom.' Shiro greeted politely as he and Himeko bowed politely.

'Good evening as well, Lady Potter, and...?' Augusta Longbottom spoke.

'Shiro Emiya.' said Shiro. 'We are Japanese Citizens while Himeko here only has Magical British Citizenship, but not muggle-legal in Britain itself.'

'Himeko?'

'In Japan, names hold a great deal of weight and proof that you are loving parents to your child, or if the name bore significant meaning to a parent.' said Himeko. 'And its my foster father who gave me that name since he did most of the raising. My name means 'crimson princess',' she said, showing the kanji for the words and their english meaning, showing 'princess, crimson' in that order. '-and we japanese read from right-to-left. And thanks to that, I took to wearing a lot of clothes with various shades of red and pink with the occasional white, black, brown and purple for the sake of matching.'

'The name was inspired because he found us in the midst of red flames and I treated her like a princess.' Shiro chuckled in amusement. 'So yah.' he said with a sheepish expression.

'I see...so what does your name mean then, Shiro?' Augusta asked him good-naturedly.

'Vassal of a Samurai.' even Augusta would know THAT.

'Oh my!'

'Well, father raised me to become as formidable as he so I can protect Himeko better.' said Shiro. 'And father was once a Freelancer who took jobs to put to death the most dangerous magical users who killed innocents. He used all means. Both magic and muggle firearms and has training of a soldier so now I inherited all that.'

'I see...and what kind of education Lady Potter has gotten?'

'Well, we share the same education and training. Father also taught us to use magic to make our lives better and more fun.' Himeko chimed. 'He taught us _how to be capable fighters and assassins_.' Augusta and Neville went white from shock. 'Well, because I'm in danger for one thing...so I have to be capable of protecting myself incase Shiro got held up from getting to me. Father prepared what-if problems, and trained us to deal with said problems, and taught us magic that's according to the situation.'

'That's...shocking...so what are your fields of knowledge?'

'Healing, Supportive Supplementary Magic, Barriers and Protective Wards, Curses and Cursed Traps as well as Counters, Alchemy, Summoning, Necromancy, and in Hime's case, a different brand of Witchcraft and Puppetry. Our culture is different and both learning and training start as early as six.' Shiro informed her. 'And we are all mostly home-tutored and we are allowed to study fields we like after mandatory selections of 'necessities'. We also know how to use firearms, explosives and disarming said explosives, and muggle means of combat. Well, we are what we are.' he said with a shrug. They both agreed to tell if the Longbottoms are trustworthy and it was determined so.

'Is that so?' Neville choked out. 'But I can understand considering how we both got orphaned...both our parents are personally targeted for some reason only known to them. My parents didn't even tell gran.' he said in dismay, and his grandmother wasn't happy about it either.

'So what is your education, Neville?' Himeko asked Neville who looked nervous.

'Well, I haven't learned any magic yet because of the rules and because we'll learn it in Hogwarts.' said Neville. 'All magical families send children there to learn magic. So until then, our education is literacy, mathematics, manners and etiquette, cultural studies, and book knowledge. Its probably fun to learn magic at a young age, but due to the Underage Magic Law, we can only study and use magic in Hogwarts. But we CAN use magical items and brew potions at home at least.'

'Ugh! That sucks!' Himeko moaned. 'I can't imagine a childhood without magic, what kinda stupid archaic law is that?!' she yelped in dismay, smacking her hands on the sides of her head. 'That's like, time _wasted_ when you could have used that time for training and honing our magic to be stronger because its easy to do so at a young age!'

'Its what the ministry has decided that everyone found acceptable, otherwise it would have caused quite a ruckus and dissent among our people.' said Augusta stiffly. 'Some didn't like it but has to compromise.'

'Sheesh...well, no wonder Neville is like a typical untrained child. His magic feels feeble.' said Shiro, unknowingly making a verbal jab regarding the issues the family had. 'Had he been trained at a young age, he'd be as strong as Hime by now.' now that, they didn't expect. 'Your laws are to your detriment and children tend to pay the consequences adults who caused it should have paid for as its unfair to the children.' he said, shaking his head. 'Not just Neville but every other children in Britain deserve better. I mean, I'm magically inferior to Hime in magical strength, yet I was able to become stronger than what was expected of me out of hard work and maximizing my potential through training dedication and it served me well. My potential is just like his when I was a kid.' now this surprised the two Longbottoms.

'Is that so?' Augusta now looked calculating. 'Perhaps, Neville would do better under your instructions before Hogwarts comes?'

'Yes. And we also like to talk about our engagement too.' said Himeko. 'Has Neville have any other fiancees?'

'Well, as far as we're concerned, no. Why do you ask?' Augusta asked them.

'Because in our culture and hopefully its the same for you in that regard, we have adjusted our laws as well.' said Shiro, 'Once, an engagement is set in stone and that couple is married off in adulthood. But more often than not behind closed doors, abuse happens. Sometimes its the female who's abusive and the victims are threatened to never speak of it or else...until someone spoke up about it and begged for the laws to be changed. So now for us, an Engagement is a Trial-And-Error process. Young couples are paired up and get to know each other in two years. But if personalities clashed, the engagement is broken off and they are paired off to new partners. Rinse and repeat until a best match is found. Happy couples mean happy, healthy children in mind, heart, body and magic.'

'Its that flexible?!' Neville almost gushed out at the idea in hope. Hope that this could really change his life.

'Yes. Its for the sake of having the best matches and avoiding...unhappy home lives to sum it up.' Shiro told them. 'Unhappy home lives greatly affect children psychologically, emotionally and mentally to the point of it even affecting their magic to out-of-control proportions or affect their magic to a worser degree.' he said grimly as somehow, Augusta looked blank all of a sudden.

'And magical children are very precious as its them who continues their lines. Without us, family lines would go instinct and all we own would be divided up like a pie for others to take. And then there's Squibs. A magical family in Japan, the Aozaki have been Squibs for three generations and the fourth one bore two magical daughters. One a powerful prodigy and the other a 'recovering' one. So that example was the reason why our culture don't toss Squibs out nor mistreat them. Magical restoration takes time anyway and it depends on both environment and happy upbringing. Happy Squibs have magical descendants eventually. And happy magical children mean healthy magic flow because magic moves according to the state of our minds and our hearts. Its basically 'making a wish' in the form of a spell from spellbooks.'

This, was horrifying to Augusta while Neville looked like a dawn of a new era and hope came somehow.

'So while I'm NOT going to Hogwarts because of how our people works and no, we're separate from the Japanese Wizarding Community as we're a different kind of culture entirely-we never stepped foot into any magical school because learning at our pace is better and faster that way.' Himeko shrugged. 'And since Neville goes to Hogwarts...how are we going to make arrangements to get to know each other? In Japan, this is our schedules for vacations for students.' she said, giving a piece of paper to Augusta. 'Our longest holidays by far, is Summer and Winter Breaks. At least our summer matches somehow.'

'I can see why.' said Augusta, looking at the dates. 'I can agree to Summer and Christmas-less vacations with my grandson in order for you to see if the two of you get along.' she said. 'I will also send one house elf to keep him company as you two have school during the day, I understand?'

'Yes. Both of us leave at 8:00 as classes start at 8:30. I go home at 4:00 while my brother goes home at night due to club activities. He's in the Archery Club.'

'Very well. Neville, I decided and surely your fiancee's family won't mind...until Hogwarts begins, you will live with the Emiyas in Japan!' Augusta decided. 'Hopefully getting to know each other will bring fruit!'

'Then, I trust you'll make arrangements?' Shiro asked Augusta.

'Yes. He will leave with you when our Blood Feud issues are dealt with.'

xxx

Longbottom Manor...

Neville knew a good deal when he saw one.

Living in Japan away from this house that did nothing to him all his life but countless pressures and naggings and yet telling him he'll never be good enough while the Emiyas are giving him a chance? Like hell he'll let this go but on the other side, he's also gambling with his fate as he has no idea what kind of people they are, aside from their open-mindedness regarding magical upbringing and Squibs in general.

"I wonder what their culture is like...must be loads better, at least!"

To his grandmother on the other hand...she looked back to how she treated her grandson, and realized that the whole house is finishing itself off, by emotionally attacking the only child left in their family, and called for an emergency meeting yet again. Thus Neville had no clue how his life changed by that meeting alone.

xxx

'...that went well.' said Shiro as they're alone in the Hotel once more.

'Yes.'

'Good thing for your ability...we're able to change one life at least.' Shiro knew Himeko used her abilities for far invasive but highly-discreet means to get to know the Longbottoms, and they mentally communicated and plotted to change Neville's life for the better as he clearly didn't deserve his lot in life. And due to that, their personality will clash as he is timid and submissive, unable to voice out his own opinions while Himeko was anything but. But still, a test is a test.

'Yes, but ugh, we'll never work out unless he grows a spine.' Himeko grumbled. 'Even with my own honor in trying to make this work, it'll never work.'


End file.
